Til The Last Star Falls
by Crimsea Lotus
Summary: Kagome is the reason why the world now has powers, but why does she get to keep her memories of her past that was not exactly her's anymore? Old life memories with new life memories can be hard to go through from time to time, especially if the League of Villians find out about her. Ships will be determined later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" Mama Higurashi asks teary eyed to her eldest child. "Will it open again? Will I get to see you again?" She knew she was being selfish asking her daughter these questions, but what was a mother bird to do when she loses her first chick so quickly?

"I don't know mama," Kagome says taking a deep breath. "But I have to go."

"Please be safe, Kagome." Mama Higurashi hugs her tightly as she trembles. Pulling away, she grabs something from her apron. A small scroll with gold lining with Kagome's name written neatly. "I have been holding on to this since I was your age. An older man with long silver hair had given it to me." Kagome silently listens as she takes the scroll. "He never told me his name though, but there was no way that man was human." A small smile graces her lips. "I fell in love with the name on that scroll and gave it to you."

"Mama why didn't you tell me about this?" she says looking back up at her mother.

"Because you weren't ready like you are now." Mama Higurashi hugs her daughter one last time and kisses her forehead. "I love you, my little Kagome. And I'm so proud to be able to call you my daughter." Before Kagome can react, Mama Higurashi pushes her down the well, taking her from that time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stands slowly as she brushes off the dirt from her clothes. She takes a few deep breaths as she looks up to the familiar sight of vines and a clear blue sky. _Everything is going to change today._ She quickly climbs the vines to the top then sprints towards the village. _It smells of death._

The village was covered in fire as smoke and screams filled the air. Nearly crying at the sight of this, she keeps running to find her friends. Sango was fighting off a hoard of demons beside Miroku as Inuyasha was facing off with Naraku. No sign of Shippo. "Kagome! You're late!" Sango grunts tossing something her way. Kagome catches it swiftly, latching it to her side.

"Yeah I realized that!" Kagome yells back pulling her sword from the sheath and running toward the demons. She left a path of corpses behind her in a matter of seconds, her blade glowing faintly with power. "How much did I miss?"

"Five casualties." Sango cuts down another demon. "Shippo is safe with Rin and Kaede." She slits the throat of one demon with her hidden blade on her forearm then turns stabbing one trying to attack from behind. "Brothers are fighting Naraku." Kagome could finally glance at Sango for a moment. Tears and bloodlust were very clear in her eyes. "Kohaku is part of the casualties." Sango says nothing after that as she dives into the oncoming hoard. Kagome nods silently after her friend as she fights her way towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Her mind on one objective: Killing Naraku.

"Do you really expect to succeed? A mere miko? A half-breed?" Naraku teases. "Sesshomaru may have a chance, but you two? Pathetic." Kagome creates a barrier around the four of them in an attempt to protect the village around them. She had noticed that they had gotten the villagers out before anything could get too serious. _Don't hold back. Not now, not ever._ Kagome glances at her allies briefly, catching their slight nods.

She makes her move to attack. No warning, no hesitation. Too many have suffered, too much has been lost. _I will be the one to start and finish this._ Her sword catches his arm, taking it off cleanly. As she moves past him, she strikes her blade behind her, cutting deep into his back. As she lands, she hears his screams of agony.

"A human! A miko with no real power! Do you really think you can be the hero?!" Naraku hisses in pain, his wounds unable to heal from purification. "You will never rid of me, not my power, not my evil. You will never be strong enough!" Naraku screams. He was getting distracted and it was just was she needed him to do. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attack his back together, making his wound greater. Naraku yells more trying to fight back. Kagome keeps up with her attacks, slowly purifying his entire body. She could see the jewel shards in his body getting closer to the surface, aiding in his destruction. She calls for them, holding her part of the nearly completed jewel. The shards rip themselves out of Naraku's body to answer her. Kagome bites her lip, knowing what she needed to do. Keeping the barrier there, she runs through it and leaves Naraku's demise to the brothers.

"Lady Midoriko I call on you, for I have my wish!" Kagome yells as she stops at the well. The jewel, now complete, shines brightly as a figure appears. "Before you speak, I know that no wish is pure. The idea of a wish is for self gain in some way or another." Kagome's eyes keep a glare on the figure. "I will take the punishment for this wish."

"How noble of someone so young and naive," Midoriko chuckles in a teasing manner. Kagome stayed stern. "Tell me what you wish and I shall grant it."

"I wish for a world where no one was without power. Where there is always a hero nearby. Where everyone can dream."

"Alright. As you wish, Kagome Higurashi." The jewel's color turns darker by the second, becoming a oil like shade. "Your price-"

"Don't tell me, just go on with it." Kagome was terrified. This wasn't like her, but she had no choice.

"Fine. But listen when my voice calls."

Kagome's world went black after those words. A sharp pain in her chest told her that she was still alive. _So it wasn't destroyed after all._ She stayed in the darkness for what felt like years, just thinking to herself. About her journey, about her friends. Would she be able to remember them after she woke up or would she forget like they never existed? She didn't want to find out. Her world started to shake, softly at first, then growing from frantic as moments passed. "KAGOME!" Her eyes snap open to see who was yelling. "Come on, you have your entrance exam in fifteen minutes!" Souta was yelling as she jumped up.

"Entrance exam?" she asks him standing from her bed. "What are you-" Her memories come back to her like she was hit by a truck. U.A. the best school for aspiring heroes. "GET OUT I HAVE TO CHANGE!" Kagome kicks her brother out, slamming the door behind him and quickly gets dressed. _I remember everything. Why do I remember?!_ Tears start forming in her eyes as she finds a charm bracelet with her old friends weapons. Putting it back in the drawer she found it in, she finishes and heads downstairs to greet her family.

Kagome hugs her mom tightly once she sees her. "Oh, good morning Kagome," she chuckles hugging her daughter back.

"Good morning!" Kagome lets go and quickly eat her meal before rushing out the door. "See you later!"

"Good luck, Kagome!" her family cheer in unison. She missed this. She could finally have a chance to be with her family again! With that going through her head, she runs faster. A faint glow comes from her chest as she pushes herself, making her run at an inhumane speed. _I get to be normal! I finally get to be normal!_ Being so lost in thought, she run into someone, knocking both of them over from how fast she was going.

"Ah! I'm so so-"

"Get the fuck off of me, dumbass!" Bakugo. Of course it had to be Bakugo she ran into.

"Well hello to you, too, Bakugo." Kagome gets up calmly and dusts off her clothes. She says nothing else and walks off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, bitch?!" Kagome held her tongue from saying 'sit'.

"To find Izuku. At least he'll be nice enough to say hello."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome finds Izuku rather quickly, smiling widely as she sneaks up behind him and puts her hands over his eyes. "Guess who~"

"G-good morning, Kagome!" he stutters loudly, his body going stiff. Kagome laughs softly as he turns to face her.

"Good morning," she laughs more at his blushing face. Grabbing his hand, she rushes to the classroom where the other potential students were. Kagome didn't pay attention to the flailing boy behind her, causing him to trip and lose grip of her hand. Kagome looks behind her as soon as his hand leaves her and finds Izuku just floating in midair.

"I'm so sorry I used my quirk on you without permission!" a girl with short brunette hair apologizes. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka." She releases Izuku from her quirk and helps him stand.

"I-i-it's no p-p-problem, Uraraka," Izuku says as he tries to cover his face with his arms. "I-i'm Izuku Midoriya." Kagome giggles to herself because of how the poor boy was reacting.

"Thank you so much for catching him, Uraraka!" Kagome beams, finally pulling their attention to her. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way."

"I-it's no problem," the brunette starts. "But you can call me Ochaco."

"As long as you call me Kagome," she smiles more then takes Izuku's hand again. "We should be going, though, don't you think?" Ochaco nods and follows them into the large classroom.

"How hard do you think the written part will be?" Ochaco asks as they enter.

"Why are you worried about the written? It's the physical you should watch out for," Kagome smiles at her and takes her seat.

They now stand in front of the large gate of the next exam area after getting information from the pro hero Present Mic. The one pointers, two pointers, and the three-pointers were all talked about but there was something off. There are four types of robots on the battlefield. Just as Kagome goes to raise her hand, another student beats her to it.

"What about the fourth robot?"

"Oh, those you want to avoid at all costs. They are worth zero points," Mic says a bit darkly. "Anyways, now that you know what you're up against, get out there and kick some robot metal!" The students race out of the large room, going to their assigned areas to test. Kagome looks around at the people near her. They all had such different quirks it's hard to believe that they can only pick 20 students for class 1-A. The hero course. Kagome was aiming for one of those 20 spots. Hopefully, Izuku will make it, too. He's worked so hard for this.

Kagome goes to the front of the gate, waiting with anticipation for it to open. Mainly because she could hear Bakugo making a big fuss about it not open yet. The gates fly open as Kagome charges through. Pulling a bow out of thin air she shoots her first arrow at a three-pointer, making it explode on impact. The arrows are just an object made from her Miko ki. She had figured out how to do it a few weeks ago, making it perfect for today. She wanted to be in the hero course and she will fight tooth and nail for a spot.

Firing off more arrows with each shot, she takes down a hoard of machines. So far she has taken down four three-pointers, ten two-pointers, and about thirteen one-pointers for the score of 35. That's not counting the rescue points she has earned unknowingly. Healing those who exhausted themselves, saving a few others from falling robot corpses, and getting people out of Bakugo's explosions. Needless to say, she was tired.

The end of the test was signaled by a loud yell from Mic. Kagome took that time to sit down and wait for Recovery Girl to get to her. However, it didn't take her too long to get to Kagome. In fact, Kagome was the first person she came to. "There are others that need your attention more, Recovery Girl. I can keep myself stable in the meantime." Astonished by the girl's words, the pro hero goes over to another hero and asks them something Kagome couldn't quite make out. The pro hero Recovery Girl was talking to was Eraser head, seeing as he started making his way over to her, she starts thinking she did something wrong.

"Get that worried look off your face, Higurashi," he says coldly. "I'm taking you to go see the Principal. And I'm not taking no as an answer."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome takes the hand offered to her as she gets up. Yawning, she follows the tired Pro Hero out of the testing arena. Aizawa walks quicker than Kagome may have liked after fighting, but she keeps pace. "We're almost there." Moments later he opens a large door, revealing a meeting room full of teachers and the Principle.

"There's our star!" principle Nezu chimes. "I must say I am very impressed by you spectacular performance." Kagome blushes from the sudden praise. "Miss Higurashi, may I ask a few questions about your quirk?"

"Of course sir. I will answer everything to the best of my ability," she quickly speaks. The small animal smiles at her, sitting up as he begins his interrogation.

Skip

Kagome leaves the meeting room with a loud sigh of relief as the large doors close with a soft click. She clenches her fists trying to contain her excitement, barely noticing a solemn Ochaco about to knock on the large doors. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome turns around to talk to her new friend. "No one kicked a puppy, right?"

"That's one way of putting it," the brunette retorts, catching the ravenette off guard. "I don't think he made it, Kagome…" Ochaco's bamgs cover her eyes mournfully.

"Well they don't just count the points from the robots," Kagome starts, putting her hand on top of the brunette's head. "There's so.much more to being a hero than fighting villain." Ochaco nods nods in understanding, getting an idea of what Kagome was saying.

"So they watched us in there, huh?" Kagome nods. "Then they know he saved me from the zero pointer!" The door opens up, scaring the girls; one going into a fighting stance per instinct and the other hiding behind the first.

"Oh good, you're still here , Higuarshi," Aizawa nearly yawns.

"Did you guys think of more to ask me?" Said girl relaxes from her pose as Aizawa shakes his head.

"We saw no point in making you wait for your acceptance letter," he states as both the girls' eyes widen. "So, as your teacher, I would like to personally welcome you to the Hero Course's class 1-A. I'm looking forward to having you in my class." The young females gasp loudly before Kagome hugs her new teacher.

"Thank you, Sensei!" she yells then lets go of her hold. "And what about Izuku?"

"He didn't fail and thats all you need to know. Now go home before it gets too late out." His tone holds no place to argue.

"If he didn't get into the Hero Course, please give him my points!" Ochaco chimes nervously. "If it wasn't for me he would have gotten enough points! So please! Give him mine!"

"I just said he didn't fail," Aizawa blinks. "You'll find out when he does if he made it." He pats Ochaco's head gently. "But for now let All Might give him the news." The girls nod before saying their goodbyes to the Pro Hero. Getting off the campus, Kagome smiles at Ochaco, stopping in her tracts.

"So which way?"

"Huh?"

"I'll walk you home, so which way?" Kagome giggles.

"Oh! Uh y-you don't have to, Kagome, really."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," she smirks pinching her cheek gently. "And I want to do this, so lead the way, Uravity!" Ochaco blushes brightly from the nickname. "Cute right? Its Uraraka mixed with Gravity!" Ochaco nods happily, loving the fact that her new friend already gave her a special name.

Skip

Izuku nervously paces around his room as he waits for his letter from U.A.. Seeing the mailman casually put his families mail in the box, Izuku rushes downstairs to collect the contents. Quickly sorting through, his excitement diminishes from not finding his letter. "How long do I have to wait?" he quietly asks himself while walking back inside.

Izuku drags himself back to his room, briefly waving to his mother on the way. Getting inside, he locks the door and throws himself onto his bed with a small huff. _I didn't make it, did I?_ He sits up slowly and gazes out his window absentmindedly. Minutes tick by audibly from his alarm clock, making it echo through the near silent room. A familiar head of black hair breaks him from his thoughts, glad that someone was visiting him. Going back downstairs, Izuku waits by his now open front door for Kagome to walk up.

"Surprise!" she smiles brightly at him, getting a half smile in response. "I bet I can turn that into a real smile," she tries to lighten his noticeable foul mood.

"I'm not in the mood for games, 'Gome…"

"I promise I can help!" Izuku rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Im hurt you don't believe that I can," she says faking a hurt expression with a hand to her chest dramatically.

"Fine, what makes you think you can help my mood?" he definitely crosses his arms.

"Well, that smile your trying to hide says it all," she smirks as he fails to not smile. "Aaaand I have this!" She pulls a small envelope out of her pocket that has Midoriya neatly written on it.

"How did you-"

"Oh you know, ran into All Might on the way over but he got caught up in fighting a villain."

"Really?!"

"No silly, I got it from my mailbox. Guess they got mixed up," she laughs. "Open it and see what it says!" Izuku nods before heading up to his room with Kagome in tow. Once again inside, he makes quick work of the envelope, jumping when an item hits his desk unexpectedly. He looks back at Kagome who gives him a thumbs up. Izuku presses the button on the item, turning on a hologram of All Might himself.

"Ha Ha Ha! Congratulations!" comes the proud cheer of the number one hero. "Young Midoriya, I'm proud to announce your acceptance into U.A.Academy's Hero Course class 1-A!" Queue the sobbing from the ecstatic Izuku. "Let's do a break down of what happened during the physical test, shall we?"

Kagome watches her best friend's acceptance with pride, knowing how hard he's been working for this moment. Once the hologram turns off, Kagome hugs Izuku from behind; resting her head against his back. "I told you you could do it."

"K-kagome? You got in too, right?" She nods in response. "S-same class?" Another nod.

"We're going to be heroes together, Izuku! Like we promised as kids remember?" The male smiles at the memory before nodding. "So let's celebrate!" she cheers before pulling away.

"I'll ask Kacchan if he got in, too!" he smiles more as he wipes the tears from his face. "Oh, can he come celebrate with us?"

"If he wants to…We don't want to force him," she retorts slightly, not wanting his attitude to ruin the good mood. Izuku nods slowly as he messages the explosive male.

Hey we're going to celebrate getting into U.A.. Wanna join?

**Who the fuck is 'we'?** A near instant reply.

'Gome and myself? The two wait for a few moments for a response before Kagome shrugs and heads outside, saying goodbye to Inko on the way. Izuku checks his phone not seeing anything from Bakugo. He closes the front door behind him as he checks to make sure he has everything he needs to go out. They continue on their way, talking about where to go until they turned a corner. Kagome; being too lost in conversation; bumps into the unresponsive blonde, knocking both of them to the ground. Kagome sits up shaking her head before looking at who she was straddling. That person being one very, very red Bakugo, Katsuki. She quickly moves off of him, blushing from embarrassment.

"What the hell, Kagome?!" he yells. "Watch where your fucking going!"

"Shut up. I was busy talking to Izuku to even notice your presence," she says playfully as she blows a raspberry at him. "Now are you going to just sit there or are you going to get up and join us?" she asks as she holds her hand out for him.

Izuku takes this moment in from the sidelines, happy to see Bakugo less angry than normal. He nearly lives for moments like this, finally able to see his dear friend at least slightly happy.

"Deku, snap out of your damn thoughts and let's go already."

"No need to be rude, Kacchan," Kagome teases as she gently hits his shoulder.

"Whatever," he huffs putting his hands in his pockets. Kagome smiles, linking her arms with both of them happily.

And, much to their surprise, _Bakugo doesn't pull away from her._


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome groans loudly as the sunlight from her window hits her eyelids. She throws off her blanket and slowly sits up yawning, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she gets ready for the day, a note on her desk catches her attention. Curious, she unfolds the paper and reads the contents. _You looked so cute that I couldn't wake you, but we are going to Souta's soccer practice for the game tomorrow. I'm not sure when we'll be back. I left a list on the fridge of some things I'll need you to get from the store while we're out… _The note carries on with her mother's rambling. Kagome smiles softly as she puts the note down and grabbing the items she needs to leave the house.

The scenery on her still had her missing Edo. The building and man-made objects contaminating the air that used to be so clean. Sighing, she tries to clear her thoughts with her objective for the day. As she enters the convenient store she hums a soft tune, grabbing what she needed and then some. Once happy with her selection, she heads over to the cashier. Getting lost in thought again, she ends up bumping shoulders with someone. "I'm sorry! Shoot, I wasn't paying atten-" she stops herself, captivated by the male's bi-colored hair and eyes. His aura was almost split like the rest of him, a baby blue mainly covered the left side of him while the left was a soft violet, like the right was wanted from the male and the original left side was red. Deep troubles plague his mind; however, inner torment and longing for something not exactly lost. "I-i'm sorry, again, for not paying attention." The male calmly watches her, not shooked in the slightest of her reaction to him.

"It's fine," he softly speaks. Kagome's heart clenches painfully, hearing the hidden sadness in his voice.

"Let me make it up to yo-"

"An apology was enough," he interrupts her. Kagome shivers from his icy tone but nods anyway.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome by the way. Maybe the next time we meet we could be friends."

"I'm not trying to make friends, Higurashi." That coldness was fake and Kagome wanted to get past it for some reason, she just hopes she can see him again.

"Well, if you ever change your mind I'll be a call away." She writes her number down smiling softly, she hands it to him as he takes it hesitantly. "Your eyes are too kind to have that much sadness in them." He doesn't get another word out, confused whether he actually heard her right or if he was just hearing things. He pockets the slip of paper and carries on with his day.

Kagome drops off the groceries at home, putting everything away before leaving once again. This time she heads to the park to enjoy the nature of the area and to get her mind off the white and red-haired male she met in the store. His eyes hold such a terrible sorrow, Kagome almost couldn't stand it, not with how beautiful they would shine if he was ever truly happy. Entering the park, she sits against one of the many trees, breathing in the fresh air they were providing. She closes her eyes, enjoying the presence of the wildlife and the soft breeze. After a minute a shadow is cast above her, making her open her eyes to see who dared come up to her.

"I didn't take you to be the 'nap in the park' type, Higurashi," the male speaks coldly, offering her a hand up. Kagome laughs slightly and takes his hand, brushing the dirt off of her.

"I promise it's not something I do often," she smiles at him. "So, stranger, what's your name? Or am I going to have to give you a nickname?"

"Todoroki, Shoto," he answers. "You walked away before I could say anything else." Kagome laughs more.

"So what brings you here then?"

"Same as you, I guess. It's calmer here than at home…" he puts his hands in his pockets. "But that doesn't matter."

"Are you a hero in training?" He seems to flinch at the question, Kagome notices.

"If you mean U.A. then yes. I got in on recommendation." Kagome nods. "Yourself?"

"I passed the test to get in the Hero Course." Their conversation continues with them walking over to a bench and getting lost in finding new things to ask each other.

Nightfall comes quicker than both had thought and it was time to leave the park. "I'll see you in class then, Kagome," Todoroki says as he stands from the bench. Kagome nods smiling up to him.

"Have a safe walk home, Todoroki." She waves to him as he walks away and to his home. Kagome sighs softly, her curiosity cured, for now; she just needed to know why he has that burn. She won't until she has permission to call him by his first name because she has a feeling that that was a very, very touchy subject. Kagome takes a moment for herself before heading home herself.

The morning of Kagome's first day at U.A. has her already scrambling. Souta had moved her yellow backpack, not remembering where he had placed it and she couldn't find her hairbrush. Rushing herself, she manages to get out of the house on time and starts heading to her new school. On the way, she meets up with Izuku and Bakugo; more like she stops the explosive blonde from yelling at the Izuku. "Bakugo what the hell?!" she snaps at him as she pulls the innocent male behind her.

"Fuck off, Kagome. This is between me and Deku." It was almost like he snarled at her. Kagome stands her ground, glaring at him. "Tch." He walks away, going ahead of them to go to class. Kagome sighs sadly and turns to the shaken Izuku.

"What was that about?"

"J-just Kacchan being Kacchan…" he stampers, hiding something from her. Kagome decides to leave it be and nod.

"You know that nickname of yours would be a good hero name." Izuku looks at her like she's crazy since she was there when it was given. "I'm serious. Deku suits you as a hero, don't you think?" Izuku blushes slightly, forgetting about what had just been said between him and Bakugo only moments before. "Anyways, let's get to class." Kagome links her arm with his, having a self-celebration for cheering him up as they continue on their way to school. "I wonder if Aizawa is going to let us go to the orientation or if we have to train right away."

"Your guess is as good as mine," he softly responds. Getting inside the building and up to their classroom. Kagome opens the door, still linking arms with Izuku. They walk in to see a male with glasses yelling at Bakugo to get his feet off his desk, saying it was disrespectful. Kagome rolls her eyes and finds a seat next to her solemn store friend in the back.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Todoroki," she smiles at him as she gets her things ready for the day. The pair don't notice an angry Bakugo glaring at them, not liking how friendly Kagome was being with Todoroki. The class continues to chat among themselves until a man in a yellow sleeping bag comes through the door telling everyone to stop talking.

Aizawa leads his class outside for the tests he had prepaid for them, not caring for the complaints of his students about not going to orientation. He starts with Bakugo who screams "DIE!" as he throws his ball. Kagome shakes her head disappointedly at her friend, not finding his action very hero-like. The tests go on with everyone using their unique quirks, but Kagome mainly focuses on Izuku and Todoroki, seeing neither of their quirks in action before.

When it gets to Kagome's turn to throw, she studies the ball for a moment, thinking of what to do. Smirking after a second, she pushes her energy into the ball itself making it hover above her hand. She stays in the circle as told and making the movements to draw back a bowstring. A bow of soft pink light appears in her hands with an arrow attached to the ball. Taking her aim, she lets go of the string, sending the ball flying faster than she thought. The light bow dissipates as she turns to Aizawa to hear her score.

Everything turns into a blur after that, Kagome finding herself with her hero costume in front of her. She had decided to go with the traditional uniform of the Taijiya demon slayer, feeling most comfortable in them because of Sango's constant lessons in them. All Might leads them outside to a different training area telling them what was expected of them. Kagome wasn't paying much attention until her name was called. Kagome sighs softly from behind her mask, drawing from a box to see what team she is on. Looking around at her classmates, she barely recalls why they were here. It was a hero vs. villain team exercise. Two people on a team and the villans had to protect their fake bomb from the heroes. Kagome sighs, hoping to be on the hero team, only to hear her letter be called for villans and for Bakugo to walk up with the matching D. The heroes turn out to be Izuku and Ochaco, much to Kagome's dismay. After this morning, Kagome knew Bakugo was going to go only for Izuku and try to hurt him. Kagome looks at All Might with concern, knowing he knows about the two's unstable relationship. The Pro Hero puts his hand on her shoulder telling her not to worry and to get set up with Bakugo in the building. She sighs and follows her partner.

"You'll stay here and protect the bomb, got it?" he demands.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to do that. Not with how you two are," she glares darkly at him. Kagome is fully aware that their classmates can see what is going on in the preparation phase of the exorcise.

"I don't give a shit what you want, just do as I say." Kagome's eyes fill with hatred for a moment before she silently walks past him and towards the bomb, putting a barrier around it.

"I'm not letting you hurt Izuku." Bakugo goes silent for a moment, not liking the fact that she brought him up.

"So that's it huh? You care about that nerd more?" he accuses. "What about him hurting me with that new quirk of his? What about him keeping secrets from his friends?"  
"We are not doing this right now," Kagome snaps, not liking where he was going with this. "We have shit to do before we can get personal here, got it?" Bakugo shuts up completely this time, knowing she was right.

All Might's voice in their ears tell them to go forth with the mission, the Heroes needing to find where the bomb is hiding. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, pinpointing the location of the opposing team. Ochaco starts going off on a different path to try and find Kagome's location while Izuku anxiously waits for Bakugo's inevitable appearance.

Bakugo leaves the bomb room, Kagome watching him full of worry for both boys. She touches her barrier for a second before leaving the room herself. The first explosion goes off making her heart sink. Kagome runs to them, terrified of the outcome if she isn't there on time.

"I want to hurt you so bad, they'll have to stop the fight!" Bakugo screams as he attacks again just to be thrown over Izuku's shoulders.

"I have analyzed every amazing hero, even you," Izuku pants, not looking at his friend. "I wanted to learn everything I could about them. You can call me Deku," he says with more confidence than before, looking straight at Bakugo. "But I'm not that defenseless little kid anymore." He spots Kagome from the corner of his vision, not daring to actually look at her. "From now on Deku is the name of a hero!"

"Deku," Bakugo glares. "You're shaking in your boots you're so scared. But you want to fight me anyway. That's why I hate you!" Izuku dodges the next attack in time only for Bakugo to hit him from behind. Izuku retaliates with a right hook and an uppercut with his left, knocking Bakugo back. More attacks between the two of them occurring faster than some of the students were able to keep up with.

"Kacchan, please stop this!" Izuku yells back as he blocks a jab. "I've always looked up to you, never to be better." Bakugo blasts him back, not wanting to listen to anything he had to say.

Kagome starts tearing up at the sight before her. There was so much anger and hatred around them. Remembering back to when they were little and going on adventures, she will always wonder why it turned out like this.

_Katsuki leads a group of five-year-olds across the log, holding a scared Kagome's hand. He smiles back at her confidently then slips on part of the log, making him and Kagome fall into the shallow stream below. Katsuki laughs slightly as he wipes the water from his face then looks over at Kagome who was crying slightly with a smile on her face. He smiles widely at her and continues to laugh, not noticing Izuku coming down to help up Kagome. She gladly takes his hand, not letting go when she was standing. Katsuki loses his smile when Izuku offers his other hand to him, hitting it away rudely. "I don't need your help." He gets up on his own then continues on their path with the other two boys. Kagome and Izuku stay behind, confused about why Katsuki would react like that. _

Kagome shakes her head, coming back to the reality of Bakugo in a half squat with his finger on his grenade gauntlets a few meters away from a defensive Izuku. He was in the middle of explaining how he designed his gear. Kagome's eyes widen as he pulls the pin despite what All Might was telling him. She runs in between them, throwing up a barrier to try and block the attack only for it to shatter completely and hit her head on, missing Izuku all together. Kagome sits up coughing slightly and holding her bleeding stomach. "I told you I wouldn't let you hurt him, Bakugo," she says as the smoke clears, Izuku rushing over to help her.

"And I told you to stay with the bomb!" he yells back, marching over to her. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Are you?" she quips, coughing more and heals herself. Izuku assists her in standing, much like back then. "Why did you change…"

_Katsuki drags him mom by the hand over to Kagome's house, excited to spend the day with her. "Come on, mom. We have to move faster! I wanna see 'Gome!" Mitsuki laughs at his actions, imagining how cute of a couple the two could be. She knocks on the door a few times, the door opening a moment later. _

"_There you two are," Mama Higurashi smiles. "Come inside, I'll go get Kagome." Mitsuki nods closing the door behind them as Ms. Higurashi leaves the room. Moments later a sleepy Kagome emerges from upstairs, instantly waking up at the sight of Katsuki._

"_Kacchan!" she cheers tackling him into a hug. The two giggle, happy to see each other again. "Let's go play heroes!" They quickly run away to explore the shire grounds, Katsuki pretending to be a hero and saving Kagome from villans. _

_By the end of the playdate, Kagome and Katsuki were both very tired and wanted to sleep but neither wanting to since they were with each other. "Ok you little gremlin, let's get you home," Mitsuki chuckles patting Katsuki's head. _

"_But I don't want to go home," he whines, holding Kagome's hand tightly in his. _

"_We'll have a sleepover another night, ok kiddo?" she bargains. Katsuki whines slightly before kissing Kagome's forehead goodbye; something he had done since they first met. _

Kagome and Izuku had passed out from exhaustion; Izuku from the fight and breaking his bones, Kagome from trying to balance two barriers and one shatter. The hero team had won by Ochaco holding onto the bomb once the barrier disappeared. Kagome woke up in the Recovery Girl's office with bandages littering her body. Looking over she finds a just awaking Izuku with a cast on his right arm. "'Gome?"

"I'm here, Deku."

"I'm sorry…"

"You're not the one that needs to apologize," she nearly snaps at him then covers it with a cough. "We need to get home…" Kagome stands up trying to get her balance as she heals herself the rest of the way, the major wound was already taken care of from earlier. She places her hand on Izuku's casted arm, healing the bones as carefully as she could without hurting him. "Let's go." He nods as the grab their things and bid an astonished Recovery Girl a goodnight. Kagome walks ahead of Izuku, both lost in thought with what happened today as they exit the building had head to the gate. Kagome stops, making Izuku bump into her back and look at what she was looking at. An upset Bakugo was walking their path out of the campus gate. "Kacchan!" they both call to him, making him stop and turn around as they run to him. Bakugo does look at Kagome, still upset she got in the way, but she doesn't pay mind to that. She hugs him trying not to cry at the situation he had put them in.

"There's something I need to tell you guys," Izuku starts as he looks at the ground. "My quirk is something I got from someone else. I still can't control it properly, so that's why I tried to beat you, Kacchan, without using it." Izuku holds his sore arm before looking at Bakugo head-on. "One day, I will make this quirk mine and beat you with it!"

"Are you trying to make me out to be more of a fool than you already have?" Bakugo retorts after a moment. "Today, I lost to you and as I watched that ice guy, I thought 'I can't beat him'!" he starts raising his voice wanting to push Kagome off of him but not having the heart for it right now. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it!" Kagome holds him closer to her, feeling his pain. "I'm just getting started, Deku, just you wait!" He turns and walks away with Kagome under his arm. She wanted to talk to him and if this was the way to do it, so be it.

Izuku is left with All Might wanting to talk to both Kagome and Bakugo, only for Kagome to shoot back a fierce glare. Their classmates watching through the window of their classroom gasp at the turn of events.

"A fated battle between rivals of love," Ochaco cheers. "It's not hard to tell they both like her." Mina and Tsuyu nod in agreement. "I just hope no one gets hurt and that Kagome is happy." Again the girls nod, not knowing a certain bi-colored was listening to everything and was thinking of ways to possibly steal the girl in question away from both parties.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Kagome drags herself out of bed for the day and gets ready. Something told her she was in for a bit of a treat today, given what happened yesterday with Bakugo… Kagome makes her way out the door to get the class on time, not liking the heavy feeling on her chest. Nearing the school campus she notices the abundance of news reporters and paparazzi more than likely asking about All Might. Kagome sighs trying to think of a way to bypass them without getting seen.

Not finding a safe route to take, Kagome heads to the front gate where everyone was standing and finds her beloved best friend getting harassed by everyone. "Can you tell me what it's like to work so closely with All Might?"

"Sorry I, uh, I have to go to the nurse's office," Izuku lamely excuses himself in a hurry as he runs from everyone. Kagome chuckles at his actions, watching her other classmates getting bombarded with similar questions. Just as she is about to step into the gate, she shivers from the aura of a villain nearby. She tries to find the villain in the crowd, meeting a man's stare. Wearing nothing but black and with a hand over his face, how was he able to just stand there and watch them? She tilts her head, curious about why a villain would be here of all places, and by himself no less. Kagome watches as a smile makes its way to the man's dried lips, making her all the more interested yet worried.

During her hesitation, however, Kagome is swarmed with cameras. "Please! Tell us what you can about All Might's teaching!" the woman with the mic begs.

"Considering this not even a week into the semester, I don't know. He cares for us and wants us to be strong heroes when we graduate. So I'm sure he is doing everything in his power do just that with his teaching," Kagome smiles softly at her, not wanting anything wrong to happen. The group of people smile back in gratitude for her honesty before leaving her be. Kagome sighs in relief before walking into the gate, thinking about how often she's been sighing lately.

"_Lady Kagome! Look I made you a flower crown!" Rin runs towards her with an annoyed Jaken in tow. _

"_Wow, that's really pretty!" Kagome praises. "Thank you so much, Rin." She lets the younger girl put the crown of wildflowers on her head. Kagome sighs softly to herself as Rin runs off to play again, the child stopping at looking at Kagome with a wide grin. _

"_If you keep sighing like that you'll be sighing your life away. Maybe, you should try learning how to make pretty flowers appear every time you sigh," the girl laughs playfully before running back to the flower field. _

Kagome opens the door to her classroom, taking her seat next to Todoroki as she greets him with a soft smile. He nods to her, not looking fully awake. "You know I didn't get to congratulate you on your win yesterday," Kagome turns to him. "I heard you were absolutely amazing with your ice quirk. I just wish I was there long enough to see it."

"I can give a demonstration after class today if you would like," he speaks in his usual cold tone. Kagome's eyes gleam with excitement. "I'll take that as a yes." She nods quickly, happy to finally be able to see his quirk and to spend more time with him since the park.

"Let's go to our park then!" she cheers. Unfortunately, Bakugo had chosen that moment to walk in, hearing only what Kagome had said. Izuku was already in class, confused why he was saddened by the thought of Kagome hanging out with another person.

"That works," Todoroki nods to her in response.

"Oh good morning Kagome, Deku," Ochaco calls from behind Bakugo who was still in the doorway. The male moves over to his seat, not wanting to deal with today already. Kagome waves at her friend then smiles over at Izuku as a way of saying hello. Izuku smiles back, his heart clenching at the sight of Kagome by Todoroki. Kagome crosses her thumb with her pointer finger, making a small heart with the tips of her fingers towards Izuku. He blushes slightly and turns away as Aizawa walks in after dealing with the group of paparazzi outside.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of your teams' results." He turns his attention towards the explosive male. "Bakugo, you're talented so don't beat yourself up for your loss, ok?"

"Yeah whatever," Bakugo retorts.

"Midoriya. You only won the fight because you damaged your arm and had the help of Higurashi." Said girl flinches slightly at her name. "Work harder. And don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk." Izuku nods in understanding. "Higurashi won't be able to save you every time something like this happens. Anyways our first task will decide your future." The class shivers at the thought of another quirk test, not wanting another incident like yesterday. "You will all need to pick a class representative." The class erupts with begs, most of the students asking to be rep for one reason or another. Kagome shakes her head.

"Guys calm down, this chaos won't make anything easier," Kagome shouts above the others, making them stop their pleads. "I say we do a vote. Everyone writes down the name of the person they want to vote for and put it in a box for counting.

"I agree. But keep in mind what the representative does!" Iida states back. "A representative is someone that is a leader and a leader has everyone's trust. So, I too would say we have an election." Kagome chuckles at his attempt to hide the fact that he really wants to position like everyone else.

"But it's only been a few days since we've all meet each other," Tsuyu comments.

"Yeah!" Kirishima shouts. "Everyone will just end up voting for themselves."

"Yes, but that means the person that has the most votes would be most suitable for the role. Am I right, sir?"

"Do what you want. Just decide before my naps over," Aizawa chimes lazily as he zips up his sleeping bag and lays down behind his desk. By this time, Momo had made a small box for the slips of paper and was going around the room with small sheets and pencils. Kagome thanks her once done and heads to the front to tally up the votes with Iida. Smiling at the results, Kagome lets Iida announce the class rep.

"H-how did I get four votes?" Izuku gasps, seeing his name above Kagome's three votes.

"Alright, you idiots," Bakugo snaps as he stands from his seat. "Who the hell voted for him?"

"I did," Kagome raises her hand proudly. "I mean if he is still able to forget you after everything, I'd say he's got what it takes." Bakugo shuts is rage down as fast as it had started once Kagome spoke. Aizawa wakes from his nap moments later to announce class representative Izuku and deputy Kagome.

Kagome briefly looks back at the board at Bakugo's name, seeing that he hadn't voted for himself.

Kagome spends her lunch with Izuku, Iida, and Ochaco. Talking about one thing or another, Kagome manly picks up on Ochaco's financial situation with her parents. Iida goes on about his family and Pro Hero brother Ingenium. Kagome silently listens as she eats her meal, finding comfort that Izuku and herself have found more friends to speak to. Izuku goes to ask Iida something just as an emergency bell goes off.

"_Warning. Level three security breach, Please evacuate immediately."_ a woman says over the speakers. The students begin freaking out and head to the main exit in absolute chaos. The group of four stand quickly, following the mass of students towards the exit. Kagome gets pulled back by other students shoving past her fearfully. She tries moving to the walls, trying to catch her breath and hopefully focus enough to but a barrier around the school. Just as she gets to a wall she is knocked to her knees, almost getting trampled if it wasn't for a male with light purple hair who pulled her away. Kagome pants, slightly confused with what was happening and hold onto her savior.

"Are you alright?" the male asks, trying to be heard over the commotion around them.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she stumbles. "Thank you." He nods, still holding her to keep her steady. "I'm ok to stand now." Letting her go, he blocks the people running and screaming from getting close to her. To her right, Iida was getting everyone calmed down by the exit sign, making him look a bit like it. Kagome smiles at his speech giving a thumbs up from the crowd. She turns towards her hero of the day only to find him missing and heads back to class with thoughts only on the male who saved her. She even missed the fact that Izuku handed over the title of class rep to Iida.


	7. Chapter 7

The females of class 1-A make their way to the locker room and change for the day's mission. Once done, they meet the boys at the bus, finding Iida trying to making everyone line up in alphabetical order while doing that hand chop of his. Of course, no one really cared to listen, sitting where they want to as Iida realizes it wouldn't have mattered in the first place. "It was a good effort," Kagome smiles at him as she sits towards the back, seeing as the other seats were taken. She snags the last window seat, trying to relax as she gazes out and lets her mind wander. Kagome had surprisingly developed motion sickness, due to the lack of vehicles in the Feudal Era. Trying to keep her nausea at bay, she holds her stomach and rests her head on the cold window. The bumps on the road and the low noise of everyone talking become almost too much for her to handle. A hand gently rests on Kagome's shoulder, making her quickly turn to look at the person.

"My apology, I didn't mean to startle you," Tokoyami calmly says. "But I've noticed your motion sickness. Are you doing alright?"

"Y-yeah," she blushes from the attention. "I'll be ok." They hit a pothole with one of the back tires closer to Kagome, causing her to yelp slightly as she hits her head on the window. "Shit, I take that back." Kagome starts laughing with Tokoyami at her luck, pulling some attention towards them.

"We can trade if you would like," he offers as his chuckles fades.

"Please, it feels like the window is after me now," she continues to laugh. They switch quickly, sitting down just as they hit another bump in the road. Tokoyami luckily just taps his beak on the glass while Kagome loses her balance and falls against him. They laugh more at their situation.

"Oh wow," Uraraka smiles as she hears her friend laughing. "Her laugh is so cute." Mina nods and joins the brunette in the slight gushing. Izuku looks over towards Kagome and Tokoyami, feeling another pang in his chest at the connection they were creating. Katsuki rolls his eyes and tries to ignore them, glaring out the window. Their conversation switches to who they think are the strongest in the class, listing off Todoroki and Yaoyorozu first. Tsuyu adds Katsuki to the list, noting his anger issues. Izuku prepares for his friend to respond with yelling like he usually does, yet nothing happens.

Kagome sighs closing her eyes as nausea nearly takes her. "Are we even close?" she grumbles leaning forward with her head down. Dark Shadow takes this time to shyly peaks from under Tokoyami's cloak, watching the female beside them. A soft 'coo' slips from the bird-like shadow, confusing Kagome before she remembered what the male's quirk was. Tokoyami blushes, well aware that she did hear. "That was cute," she mumbles quietly.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or the USJ," the Pro Hero Thirteen greets the students as they exit the bus. "Here we will have you use your quirks to save people. Being a hero isn't always about fighting." Thirteen carries on with her speech about the activities for today as she leads them into the building. Kagome shivers slightly, feeling a slight shift in the air just as the power goes out for a moment. A dark purple circle appears in the middle of the building, catching the Pro Heroes off guard. Aizawa reacts instantly, yelling at Thirteen.

"Get the students out of here and call for back up."

"What about you?" Izuku asks worriedly.

"I don't have just one trick," Aizawa says reassuringly before rushing towards the villains coming through the portal. Denki tries to contact UA but fails, and Iida rushes to get out of the building. The one responsible for the portal appears behind the students and moves them to different parts of the USJ. Instinct yells that its Naraku's miasma, making Kagome go on high alert. The lack of gravity during the transportation hadn't fazed her as she stands calmly after the portal left her. Getting dropped in the forest area of the USJ, she smirks at the advantage.

"He said that at least one of those brats is here," a villain's voice echoes on the trees. Kagome looks for any possible sign of another student near her but finds herself completely alone and sighs. "Come out hero wannabe!" they call. Quickly climbing one of the taller trees near her, she watches them from above as they walk under her hiding spot. "Where the fuck are they?" She readies her energy to take a shot at one out of two of the villains. Paralysis arrows to stun them and get them into custody. Kagome takes aim at the one in the back as they pass her and shoots. No noise is made at contact with the villain, making his entire body freeze mid-step.

"W-what the hell?" the male yells as he tries moving his hand. "Where are you?!" he looks around as much as he can as his partner starts laughing at him. "Fuck you!" Kagome shoots the other one as soon as he closes his eyes laughing harder. He stops laughing immediately after losing basic control over his body. "It came from that fucking tree!" The walking male shoves his head Kagome's direction.

"They really just picked common thieves to do top tier villainy, huh?" she mocks them as she drops down from her position. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Like we'd tell you anything!"

"Your situation begs to differ," she smirks slightly, sending shivers down both the villains' backs.

"N-never," one start to break. "I'm not spilling to a fucking child."

"Then you won't need my help to move again, huh?" Crossing her arms, she continues to mock them. "I bet it was because of All Might, huh?" The males go silent. "You random thugs think you can take down All Might? The #1 Hero?" Kagome laughs loudly at them, knowing they could never even get close to touching the Symbol of Peace.

"I-its not just us! There's a monster thing that Shiguraki brought," one spews in panic. Kagome calms her laughter, patting them on the head before walking away.

"Thanks for the information, boys," she waves behind her. "That will wear off in three hours tops!"

"YOU BITCH!" they scream as they lose sight of her. Kagome smiles in triumph, rushing toward the center of the building. More villains had come from the miasma-like portal and had rushed the other students. Running into Todoroki on the way, she uses his ice path to get there faster.

"They're here for All Might," they say in unison. Glancing at each other for a moment, they understood that they both got the same information. "What's taking the Pros so long to get here?" she mainly asks herself as they jump off the ice to the ground below. Todoroki incases some of the villains in ice and keeps moving. Kagome takes a moment to look at her surroundings, taking in the energy around her.

That was a mistake letting her guard down in that brief but vital second. Kagome gets hit by a blast of abnormally light blue flames, knocking her to the ground. It hadn't burned her, however, just threw her back. "Do they teach you kids nothing in that school?" a villain taunts.

"Clean up your act and find out yourself," Kagome bites as she gets up. He attacks again, forcing Kagome to move out of the way. She moves closer to him as she dodges, channeling her energy to her hands. The man was wearing a normal black hoodie and jeans, nothing eye catching. He kept his hood up to cover his eyes and hair, making it impossible for Kagome to see any features besides his smirk.

"Stay the fuck still, kid. I'll make your death swift." Kagome barely manages to dodge a swing at her as she gets close enough to grab the man's neck. Screaming in agony, he stumbles out of her grip and holds his neck. The smell of burning hit Kagome. It was a demon. Her power doesn't have this affect on humans, at least not this bad. The male becomes defensive, growling at her.

"Demon," she growls back, quickly pulling off the males hood. Bright orange hair and emerald green eyes full of fear and anger. Her heart clenches in pain at the sight. Those eyes should never fear her. "Sh-shippo?" Tears weld up in her eyes as she takes off her mask. The demons eyes widen slightly, the fear turning into hope. "It's you, isn't it?"

The fight between All Might and the Nomu ends as they reunite, Kurogiri pulling all the uncaptured villains into his portals. "No. No!" Kagome cries more. "Shippo!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome sobs harshly as she drops to her knees. The training had prepaid them slightly, but not for something like this. What had happened after she had made the wish? Had Sango and Miroku made it? Did they get to live happily? What about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Surely Sesshomaru went to get Rin back from Kaede. But how did Shippo get to the bad side? Was she the reason? Was her sudden absents hurt him to that point of hurting the people they fought so hard to protect? Kagome holds her chest tightly as she cries, not caring if others heard her. "I'm sorry," she mutters staring at her hand still spotted with Shippo's blood. "I hurt him. I hurt Shippo." She begins going into hysterics. "Shippo, I'm so sorry."

The others, however, were focused on All Might and Izuku at the other end of the center. As the noise dies from the students and pros, the only sound left was Kagome's sobs. Uraraka is the first to notice, the sight crushing her. Without thinking, Uraraka rushes over to her friend, confusing the people that were standing beside her. She didn't know what had happened, but she didn't what Kagome going through it on her own. The cries got louder by the moment as if she was pleading with someone to right a wrong. Uraraka kneels next to her, pulling the upset girl into her arms. "They're gone, Kagome," she tries to soothe. "Everyone is safe."

"They took him," Kagome cries into her shoulder, not daring to look at the others coming around them. "They have Shippo!" In the heat of emotion, Kagome forgets her filter. "I left him all alone and now they have him!" Uraraka sheds a few tears herself. The overwhelming amount of despair coming from Kagome made her own heartache. "And I did nothing but hurt him."

Leaving the USJ that day had everyone asking the same questions. How did the villains know about the training with All Might? And who was Shippo?

Kagome woke up in Recovery Girl's office with a migraine. Groggily sitting up, she groans and tries to remember what had happened. "Oh, you're awake," the kind voice of Recovery Girl rings. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts but that's about all," Kagome replies as she rubs her eyes.

"Good," the elder woman smiles. "That means you're well enough to answer some questions about what happened at the USJ." Kagome looks at her confused. "About a person named Shippo, my dear." The girl's expression immediately turns sour, looking away from the pro. Recovery Girl sighs before grabbing whoever was outside the door. All Might and Nezu step inside, serious auras around them.

"Miss Higurashi," the Principle starts. "We need to discuss what happened at the USJ and how you know a villain of that power."

"So you mean he made a name for himself in that community?" she asks softly.

"We have full reason to believe that he is connected to All for One, Kagome," All Might states. "What do you know about him and his quirk?"

"Do you want to unbelievable truth or understandable lie?" she glares, something in her was shot down and this wasn't the usually sweet student in his class.

"The truth," Nezu smiles. "The more we know on him, the more prepaid we can be." Kagome looks at her hand again, tears filling her vision quickly. The blood was still there, taunting her as Naraku had done.

"You are both aware I can only harm people to an extent, never to the point of burning or making them bleed, correct?" The two nod. "That being said, I made Shippo scream in pain and start bleeding from the burn I gave him from just grabbing his-" she starts hiccuping from crying as she grabs her own neck with her hand. "His n-neck."

"I see that you care for this person," Nezu says as he pats her other hand.

"He isn't human," Kagome says quickly. "He's a Kitsune. A full blood youkai." The males glance at each other for a split second before letting her continue. "And I'm a Miko."

* * *

The students of Class 1-A were giving a few days off after the attack, getting to recover before training hard for the next event. Mama Higurashi was at the school as soon as she got word that Kagome had woken up. She was told not to worry by Recovery Girl. "She might not feel like herself for a little bit, but I'm sure she'll spring back before you know it." The ride home was silent. Kagome to upset to speak and her mother understanding that she needs space. The moment they got home, Kagome said nothing to her brother and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. A muffled scream echoes through the house moments later as Kagome continues her cries for Shippo. The name strikes a bell for the family, feeling oddly familiar yet from a long time ago.

Kagome calms herself down enough to change and shower before fully hiding away in her room. She reminisces in her memories of the other era, remembering the last battle and everyone that fought next to her. How it all started with trying to find her cat. She remembered everything. "The scroll," she whispers to herself. She had nearly forgotten its existence at the bottom of her trusty yellow bag. Kagome grabs her bag as soon as she gets into her room, pulling everything out to find the scroll her mother had given her. The scroll wasn't there much to Kagome distress. "Mama had given it to me when she thought I was ready. Maybe this Mama still has it and has yet to deem me ready," she mutters to herself hopefully. "That means I'm just going to have to wait then." A ding from her phone breaks her attention away from her thoughts, surprising the girl.

**Unknown: If you're still up for the demonstration, I'm at the park.**

Kagome smiles softly, realizing that she had given her number to Todoroki but he had yet to message her until now. Quickly putting the contact in, she sends a reply back.

_**That would be great, I'll be there in a moment! **_

Anything to get her mind off things right now. Todoroki just happened to know exactly what she needed. "Mama, I'll be back in a little bit!" she yells as she runs out the door before anyone could question her. Yes, it was a complete 180 from her mood in the car and when she had first gotten home. Kagome runs there, finding it the best way to release her tension until she saw Todoroki. Getting to the tree she was under, she finds her friend in casual clothes leaning against the tree looking at his phone patiently. "I see you managed to escape again," she smiles softly at him as she pulls his attention to her. He nods in response and heads over to a more secluded area. Kagome catches up to walk beside him. "So how are we going to hide the fact that we are using our quirks in public?"

"Put one of your barriers up, of course," he says calmly. He had seen how she had used her quirk to make a bubble around the bomb during their first training exercise with All Might but didn't want to admit that he wants to see it first hand. Kagome nods this time as they come to a stop in a clearing, putting up a barrier around them. Todoroki's cold expression stays the same but there is a sudden spark in his eyes as he sees the shimmering pick barrier.

"Ok, your turn," she smiles at him more. Todoroki takes a step with his right foot, making a path of ice that ends under Kagome's feet, causing her to slip and try to keep her balance as she laughs. "Have you tried making it snow? Or like a blizzard?" she asks as she gains her balance again and skates across the ice. He shrugs, clear that he hadn't tried but has thought about it at least once. "Make a small storm in your hand." Nodding, Todoroki puts his right hand out with his palm up and tries to make the ice into tinier parts than his usual massive spikes. A flurry of snow dances in his hand for a moment before he loses it.

"That's a start at least." Kagome's eyes widen in amazement as she shivers slightly. It was getting rather cold in the barrier.

"You're amazing Todoroki," she praises. A light blush adores Todoroki's cheeks as well as a small flame in his hair. Both leave as quickly as they come, however, making Kagome miss it completely.

* * *

The falling days before school were boring for everyone. Kagome had unlimited time to think about her old friends and her new friends. But how would she be able to handle seeing Shippo again? Are the others here, too? Many hours are spent just remembering her favorite memories with everyone in her old group of friends. Her old family. Izuku had come by one of the days to make sure she was ok but that was the extent of any contact.

The first day back had everyone excited but scared at the same time. Aizawa was more than likely not healed from all the injuries he had gotten from fighting both Shiguraki and the other villains. Sitting down in their usual seats, Kagome smiles sweetly at Todoroki as she normally does when she sees him. Expecting someone else to substitute for Aizawa, the students gasp and nearly scowl their teacher for being here when he should be resting.

"I'll be fine," he states before looking at some papers. "You have more important things to worry about. Like the upcoming Sports Festival. Use this event to get noticed by some of the Pros that will be watching." Aizawa then continues on with the day's lessons and before anyone knew it, it was the end of the day and time to leave.

"You mean the festival that gets broadcasted all over the world?" Kagome starts to ask herself. Wanting to fully understand the event, she losses herself in her thoughts. She could use this to get the attention of the youkai around and maybe find her old friends and tell them about Shippo. "Are any of them Pros is the question," she sighs before Katsuki yells for "extras" to move out of the way. Kagome takes this moment to grab her things and see what was happening. "Stop being so damn rude, Bakugo," Kagome snaps at him as she pushes past him and straight into a male with light purple hair.

"Oh it's you," he states. Kagome blushes slightly as she smiles at him and takes a small step back.

"You know this trash?" Katsuki glares.

"The only thing trash here is your damn attitude, Bakugo," Kagome glares back before fully greeting the male in front of her. "But I never got to thank you properly for saving me the other day."

"Don't worry about it," he says calmly. "I won't be there to save you in the Sports Festival, so remember that." Kagome laughs softly.

"I look forward to competing against you," Kagome says as she offers her hand to him. "May the best Hero win." The male takes her hand and shakes it without hesitation. "So, can I get your name now or am I just going have to keep calling you my mysterious hero?" The two classes go quiet at the last few words of her's. She had called someone class 1-B considered more of a villain a hero. Her hero nonetheless.

"Shinso, Hitoshi," he answers after a moment. "And you miss damsel?"

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome," she laughs softly as they both let go of the others hand. Katsuki shoves past the two in a worse mood than usual and makes his way home.

"I expect the best from the class that was victorious against a villain attack, ok damsel?" Hitoshi smiles slightly, ignoring the explosive blonde. "Don't embarrass us out there."

Everyone then leaves the area to go home for the day, most getting started on training immediately. As soon as Kagome had gotten back to her shrine, she changes into her workout clothes and heads deep into the small wood area her family owns.

"Two weeks to train up for the festival, huh?" Kagome smiles to herself as she stretches. "This is going to be so fun."


	9. Chapter 9

Working hard over the two weeks, the students of U.A. rush to school the day of the Sports Festival with ambition and confidence. All were ready to face their future head-on and make an impression on the Pros. Kagome takes a deep breath as she steps out of her house. Everything over the last two weeks were not only to prove how strong she was to her peers but find her second family in the crowd. She had experimented with her quirk in the safety of her barriers and home. Kagome was already able to form a bow and arrows with her quirk, so she had to be able to make other weapons right? So far she can make a sword that took the shape of Tessaiga and Sango's Hiraikotsu. She couldn't keep them up as long as she could her bow, however.

Kagome runs to school as a way to keep up with her daily training, excited to see how much everyone has improved. After changing to their gym clothes, class 1-A sits patiently in their designated waiting area. While everyone chats about what they expected out of the festival and who they think are going to win. Todoroki, however, doesn't care to get close to any of his classmates and approaches Izuku with a serious expression.

"Midoriya," his cold voice calls.

"Todoroki, what is it?" Izuku responds as he quickly turns to him.

"Objectively speaking," Todoroki starts. "I'm stronger than you. More capable." Kagome stops her conversation midsentence, not expecting him to be that forward to another classmate. The girls talking with her turn to pay attention to what the strongest student was saying to the cinnamon roll. "All Might's got his eye on you, doesn't he." The room all but freezes at the moment, anticipating what the male would say next. "Now I'm not about to pry into why that is, but I will beat you." Kagome exhales a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, relieved that was all he had to say.

"Oh! A declaration of war from the strongest in the class?!" Kaminari pipes in, calming some of the tension in the room.

"Why pick a fight now, man?" Kirishima asks as he puts a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "We're about to go on."

"I really don't care," he responds coldly as he shoves his hand away. "I'm not pretending to be anyone's friend here." Todoroki briefly glances at Kagome, immediately feeling guilty for saying something like that in front of her.

"I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me you'll beat me," Izuku speaks up, bringing the attention towards him. "You're clearly stronger, and I can't measure up to most of the others here in skill…" Kagome stands up, clearly not liking how her friend was talking about himself. "But everyone, even the kids from the other classes are aiming to be number one." She stops just as she pushes her seat back, waiting to hear more. "And I'm… Well, lemme say this." Izuku's voice becomes stronger as he speaks with confidence. "I'm going for it too. With everything I've got!"

"I expect nothing less," Todoroki speaks after a moment of silence before leaving the room. A bell in the room goes off, signaling to head to the pitch to start with the opening ceremony. Kagome moves to Izuku's side, giving him a side hug as they leave the room.

"Keep that attitude and confidence up, Deku," she smiles proudly at him as he blushes under her.

"R-right!" The students of class 1-A march their way to the beginning of a long day, ready for anything that gets thrown at them.

* * *

Present Mic greets the audience, getting them pumped up for the students to come out and begins explaining what they were in for. "It's U.A.'s Sports Festival! The one time each year when our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle!" Cheers can be heard from the stands of the excited viewers. "First up, you know how i"m talking about! The miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower!" The students hold their breath as they wait to be called out. "The first-years of the hero course!" Kagome smiles as they slowly exit their tunnel, her spot up front with Izuku and Ochaco made for the best view of the audience. "IT'S CLASS A!" The crowd cheers louder than before, letting Kagome take this moment of distraction to feel for any demonic auras in the stands. _Found you._

The R-rated hero Midnight takes the stage in the arena, a wide smile on her face as she cracks her whips. "Now!" she says as she gets everyone's attention. "For the Athlete's Oath!" The crowd murmurs with questions as to why the R-rated hero was the first-years referee. Some of the comments making Midnight react and crack her whip again to shut them up. "Pipe down! Your student representative is from class 1-A, Kagome Higurashi!" Said girl jumps from her name being called and heads up to the stage while her classmates converse for a moment.

"I-it's Kagome?" Izuku stutters, wondering how it wasn't Katsuki.

"I think it's because she had enough rescue points to take the top stop from Bakugo," Yaoyarozu explains. "She didn't have as many villain points as he did but she had about 80 points with the help of rescue." The class nods in understanding while the explosive blonde moves away from them with a 'tch'. She had beaten him by 2 points, making her total at 79 while he was 77.

"The Athlete's Oath," Kagome begins as she looks at her peers. "I expect the best from each and every one of you." The air turns cold as she speaks with a level of seriousness that Sesshomaru would be proud of. "If you don't go beyond Plus Ultra, I won't hesitate to take you out of the competition," she glares over the heads of the students in front of her as she moves her thumb across her throat.

"Don't get cocky, class A!" someone yells.

"Overconfident jerk!"

"We'll crush you!" More and more of the students yell remarks, adrenaline coursing through them from her words. The audience loved the confidence and power she held herself with, cheering over the boos from her peers. Kagome makes her way down the stairs and to her class with a smirk clear across her face, fulling knowing how her words would affect the participants. Katsuki makes eye contact with her and holds his hand up as she walks by him with a smirk of his own. Kagome high-fives him, showing the others that they were going to stand by those words. Go beyond Plus Ultra, because no one is going to get there but you.

"Let's get the first event started!" Midnight beams. "These are the qualifiers!" she points to a screen as images on it spin like a casino slot machine. "It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year!" her laugh is almost sadistic at this point. "The fateful first event is an obstacle course race!" The students listen closely to the rules of the game as Midnight continues. "A race between every member of all eleven classes. The course if a four-kilometer lap around the stadium! And since our school preaches freedom in all things! Well…" she laughs more. "As long as you don't go off course, anything is fair game!" Getting the students to the starting line for the event, Midnight gives them one final order of getting to their positions. The students watch as the light dings from each color, waiting for the green light. Kagome quietly moves closer to the front as the others are focused on the light, knowing that they are all going to rush like a stampede out the gate. The light dings to green and everyone rushes out, trapping each other while Todoroki creates an ice path to freeze the ones behind him.  
"So cold!"

"I'm frozen!"  
"That bastard!" Kagome laughs at the unlucky ones, being able to jump up just in time and using it to skate on and get just behind the ice boy himself.

"Too easy, Todoroki," she calls from his left as the others from their class jump over the other students, always ready for the unexpected.

"I ain't letting you get ahead that easy, half 'n' half!" Katsuki snaps loudly as they all catch up to them.

"I knew our class would be fine," Todoroki says as he glances at Kagome, a small smile playing on his lips. Kagome goes to say something only to be cut off by someone getting hit to the side by one of the faux villains from the entrance exam.

"Multiple targets acquired!" one of the machines hums. Kagome wastes no time and pulls her hands to form a bow and shoots it down with an explosion. The zero pointers from the exam tower over the students as one falls dead from Kagome's attack.

"Every obstacle course needs obstacles! Starting with the first barrier," Present Mic explains over the announcer. "Robo Inferno!" Kagome runs past the others as they hesitate as the sight of the zero pointers again.

"These are what why used for the exam?" Todoroki asks while taking a moment to freeze a few of them to get by. Kagome looks back for a moment, seeing the robots in unstable positions and shakes her head.

"We can get through that gap!" one student shouts hopefully.

"Bad idea, I froze them in unstable positions," he responds as he quickly runs through. "So they'd fall." The two that Todoroki froze fall next to the fallen one from Kagome, creating a full block in the road for the others.

"1-A's Higurashi and Todoroki working together to sabotage the others in just two moves!" Mic screams. The others work harder to get past the giant robots, Katsuki throwing himself up with the help of his explosions. "Down low didn't work for 1-A's Bakugo, so he took the high road! Clever kid!" Sero and Tokoyami follow the male close behind, commenting that he avoided a fight. Each student that was able to take a robot down was a member from class 1-A, all having forgot how to hesitate when it matters. Each grew from the USJ attack, learning to expect the unexpected and react without second-guessing. As the students slowly get past the first barrier, the ones in front come to the next obstacle. "So the first barrier was a piece of cake?! How about the second?!" Mic yells with more excitement. "Fall and you're out!" The students take a moment to look at the paths before some start moving forward. "This is The Fall!"

Kagome winks over at Todoroki, knowing he couldn't use the same trick or he would be helping the others. Forming Hiraikotsu, she adds a rope to it to hold onto as she gets ready to throw it. "Hiraikotsu!" she yells as she lets it fly across the field, pulling herself along with the rope and jumping onto the light weapon itself. Clearing the field like nothing, she jumps off the weapon as it disappears and keeps running.

"Class A's Higurashi takes a leap of faith with what looks to be a boomerang! Surprising even her classmates with this new weapon!" Mic continues to commentate. Todoroki moves across the field with precise movements and Katsuki hot on his heels. _He's all fired up now… must be a slow starter._

The crowd makes their own comments about the action playing out in front of them. Most knowing exactly who Todoroki was but couldn't stop questioning how he was behind an unknown girl. The Number Two Hero's son was in second but was right behind Kagome. The Minefield was next, making Kagome pause in her path and wait for the introduction of the area. "And our leader has reached the final barrier. That is to say, this Minefield! It's a deadly Afghan carpet! Keep both eyes open, you just need a quick glance to reveal the mines' locations!" Kagome nods and proceeds, putting a barrier around her. Her exhaustion starts to catch up to her, however, making the barrier shimmer weakly as she runs and carefully avoids the mines. The last trick she had pulled with Hiraikotsu took almost too much out of her for her to finish, giving Todoroki and Katsuki the break they have been waiting for from her. They both pull past her, not looking back as they viciously compete for first place. Kagome manages to keep pace with them, not letting any others pass her and hitting them with her barrier if they got to close. "And class A's Midoriya rides the wave in hot pursuit… or something!"

A loud explosion catches her off guard and makes her look for the source. A smile graces her lips as she sees Izuku soaring over everyone with a metal sheet from one of the robots from the first obstacle. "Hell yeah!" she screams, knowing he can hear her. She uses the last of her energy to make it out with fourth place. "I knew you could do it!" she tackles Izuku as soon as she gets close to him. Making sure to heal what little she could as she made contact.

"K-kagome!" he stutters as he gets a boost of energy from her. His face reddens as he tries to hide his face from her.

"You used a ton of mines and shot yourself forward, didn't you?" she asks just as Mic confirms his success over the speakers. Kagome then ruffles his hair. "That's my best friend!" The second and third place winners pant harshly from sprinting the last little bit. Midnight then goes to announce who had made it to the next event. The first 42 to make it were able to move forward.

"And now the main selection really begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got!" The screen buzzes again to pick the next event while Midnight teases the kids with the suspense. "Cavalry battle!"

"So we're teaming up, but how exactly?' Tsuyu questions before Midnight explains the rules of the games.

"Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event! Your individual point values start at five, at the bottom!" Kagome looks at Izuku with worry. "So the student who took 42nd place is worth fice points, 41st is worth ten, get it?" Midnight takes a moment to look over the students before looking right at Izuku. "But, our first place participant is worth… ten million points!" All the students look at the poor male, some ready to get in the lead and others wanting to just take him out. "The higher-ranked students are the ones to aim for. This survival game is a chance for a comeback. It's **anyone's **game!"


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome watches as everyone turns against Izuku while Midnight goes over the four-person formation that was to be held and how to wear the headbands. Fear for her friend overwhelmed her senses, causing her to miss out on over half the explanation. "You've got 15 minutes! Time to form your teams!" Kagome finally snaps out of her thoughts on how to help Izuku at Midnight's words. Turning to her friend, she finds he had already moved from her area. Quickly looking around for him she remembers back to their first training exercise where Aizawa warned Izuku that she wouldn't always be there to save him. Kagome sighs at the thought and stops herself from asking to be in his group. Todoroki and Katsuki already had teams from the looks of it and that left Kagome to make one herself.

A tap on her shoulder makes her turn around to find Hitoshi with a slight smile. "Oh hey, Shinso," she smiles back at him. "Want to form a team? I got fourth so it could help us up there." Kagome's head starts getting fizzy as she speaks to him, but she manages to shake it off. Hitoshi's eyes widen at how unaffected she is by his quirk but nods nonetheless.

"Sure," he agrees. "You must be tired from the race, so you'll be on top."

"Are there others in our group?" she asks as she continues to look around. "And I wouldn't recommend using your quirk on me," she says the last part quietly, catching the purple-haired male off-guard. "Mind control, right?" She looks at him kindly.

"How did you-"

"I've had my fair share of being controlled," she says interrupting him. "I know you'll get the other two by using it, though. So go grab our team and let's win this thing," she beams as she holds out her hand to him.

"You really don't fear much, do you, damsel?" he chuckles as he takes her hand.

"Heroes have no time for fear."

* * *

Shinso had snatched Ojiro and a student named Shoda for the team just in time for the battle to begin. Kagome mounts the three males, wearing the headbands around her neck and keeping her hair down. "Formed your team? Made your plans?" Mic asks over the speakers. "Too bad if you haven't!" The students get in their formations to start the battle. "Here we go! The countdown to this brutal battle royal!"

"THREE!" Kagome had gotten enough energy back to make a barrier or two if needed in the battle. Shinso will order the males of the team while Kagome avoids getting the points taken.

"TWO!" Her teams total? 470.

"ONE!"

* * *

"TIMES UP!" Kagome sighs in relief as she hears Present Mic tell them to stop. Looking at the board she high-fives Hitoshi. They had made third place by going after the ones that were completely distracted. "Let's see who the top four teams are right now!" This gets the crowd to interact again, ready to know the results of what they had just watched. "In first place, team Todoroki! In second, team Bakugo!"

"Good job grabbing the 750, Higurashi," Hitoshi smirks as he releases he hold on Ojiro and Shoda.

"In third, team Tetsu… huh?" Kagome starts laughing. "Whoa! Team Higurashi?!" Todoroki and Katsuki turn their full attention towards the female that was smiling triumphantly with the male she had called her hero. Katsuki's blood starts boiling, hating the fact that she was hugging the purple-haired male.

"Thanks for your help," Kagome beams.

"We almost failed if not for you're barrier," Hitoshi chuckles, liking how he could be himself around her.

"Who saw that turnaround coming? Who even saw it happen?!" Kagome laughs more at Mic's confusion, making her team's victory even better for her. "In fourth, team Midoriya! These four teams will proceed to the final event!"

"Wow, that took a lot out of me," Kagome yawns behind her hand. "I should take a nap." Hitoshi pats her head, seeing her as a tired cat.

"We'll proceed to the afternoon portion after a one-hour break!"

"Yep! A nap it is!" Kagome laughs tiredly. The drawback to her quirk was simple: the more energy she uses, the sleepier she gets. And adorable sight for those who see it. She makes her way over to Ochaco, asking her to help her back to the waiting room. Upon seeing her face, the brunette blushes from the cuteness and nods excitedly while helping her to the room. However, while getting there, Kagome felt others nearby. Todoroki was closer to Izuku but Katsuki was near them, probably without the two knowing. "Y-you know what, I think I might have dropped my phone on the field, could you grab it for me?" Kagome asks Ochaco quickly, not wanting to get the sweet girl involved with what they were about to hit.

"O-oh yeah, sure!" she smiles. "Are you ok getting to the room by yourself?" Kagome nods and sends Ochaco on her way. _Thank Kami I actually dropped my phone…_ Kagome continues on her way but slower, not wanting to get there at a bad time. The exhaustion had a different idea.

"...I'll have denied him everything," she hears Todoroki say with complete seriousness as she comes into sight of the hallway Katsukis in but tries to keep going.

"Hey, I was wondering where you ran off to," Kagome whispers as she smiles at Katsuki sweetly, catching him off guard. He immediately notices something was off about her and had to get her to sit down somewhere. Katsuki, having been eavesdropping and not wanting the other two to know, wordlessly picks Kagome up and carries her to the waiting room. Closing the door behind him, he finally speaks.

"What the fuck are you thinking," he snaps at her, still holding her. "Pushing yourself so damn hard, you're about to pass out, you idiot!" Kagome looks to the side, guilt filling her features. "You keep pushing yourself too far, Kagome…"

"And what about you?"

"This isn't about me, dumbass!" he yells defensively. "Just shut up and take a nap." He sits down and lets her lean against him for comfort. "And don't get used to this shit." Kagome was too exhausted to object to him bossing her around and lets much-needed sleep take over her, cuddling into Katsuki and resting her head on his lap. A few minutes later the door to the waiting room opens, making the blonde panic inside. Ochaco walks through the door holding Kagome's phone and freezes seeing Katsuki there. "What?" he quietly snaps at her.

"She d-dropped her phone," Ochaco answers in a hurry. "A-and asked me to get it for her."

"Fine, I'll give it to her when she decides to wake up." He holds his hand out for her to give him the phone. "Hurry the hell up, cheeks," he glares at her as she hesitates.

"Ah, sorry." She calmly gives him the phone as she smiles down at Kagome. "She looks so happy." Realizing she said that aloud, she blushes and rushes out of the door while telling Katsuki to ignore what she said. Katsuki's heart skips softly as those words repeat in his head. Glancing down at her, he can confirm the small smile on her face as she slept peacefully. A smile graces his features as he watches her. Remembering the phone after a moment, Katsuki checks the time but is takes aback by the picture on the lock screen. It was taken a few years ago when Kagome would still come to his house. It was of them when they had fallen asleep from too much playing in his backyard. Katsuki chuckles, thinking of those memories.

"_Kacchan!" a small Kagome smiles tiredly. They had been playing for the better part of the day, running around and using what they could of their quirks without hurting each other. "Can we watch a movie now? I'm too tired to keep playing." The young Katsuki frowns, wanting to keep playing 'protect the princess'. The look she had didn't give him room to whine and argue with her. Instead, he makes it part of the game._

"_The Princess has fallen!" he yells, making Kagome giggle softly. "Retreat, retreat!" Katsuki lifts his princess and runs inside as fast as he can. Kagome holds on tightly, laughing her heart out as they got inside. "You're safe, Princess Kagome." _

"_My hero!" Kagome cheers as they fall into a pile of pillows they called their 'castle'. Katsuki asks for his mom to put a movie for them to watch on, laying excitedly on their pillow pile for __**Bolt**_ _to start. Within the first ten minutes of the move, Kagome had already fallen asleep. Katsuki notices right away, feeling her cuddle closer to him. He smiles and kisses her forehead before slowly falling asleep to the movie. Both latching onto each other with smiles on their faces. _

Waking up after a good 20 minutes or so, Kagome slowly opens her eyes. Katsuki had fallen asleep with his hand propping his head up, a peaceful expression on his face. Kagome smiles softly, not wanting to bother such a calm sight. Gently reaching her hand up, she caresses his cheek to slowly wake him. "Kacchan," she calls softly, fulling waking the blonde. "I owe you," Kagome laughs as he wipes the sleep from his eyes, seemingly forgetting what was going on. After a moment it clicked and made him blush in embarrassment.

"Whatever," he yawns as he tries to ignore her. Kagome sits up with a wide smile, feeling much better than before. "Just try not to pass out again, idiot."

"But I have the best pillow," she teases, knowing it would get to him. Seeing him speechless was Kagome's queue to leave and take her phone, laughing as she left him. Katsuki for once doesn't find the word to say to her, feeling out of his element with her but it felt so familiar at the same time. Just what was it?

Kagome roams the area, looking for the girls of her class, and to thank Ochaco for grabbing her phone from the field. However, they find her first and inform her that they had to be part of the cheer squad after lunch. "Wait, who told you this?" she asks.

"Kaminari and Mineta," Jirou sighs. "They said Aizawa told them to tell us and to get the other girls, so…" she trails off. Kagome shrugs and follows them to the girl's locker room to change.

"Where were you, Kagome?" Ashido asks, catching the group's attention. "You left with Ochaco but she came back alone."

"I took a nap in the waiting room," Kagome shrugs as she slips on the orange skirt.

"With Bakugo," Ochaco adds in. The girls gasp as they get closer.

"S-so?" Kagome stutters.

"Detail!" Ashido yells excitedly. "How did you get him to do that?"

"He doesn't seem like someone who would," Jiro pipes in.

"He actually carried me to the classes room after I asked Ochacho to get my phone." Kagome tries to hide her face, finished changing. The girls continue questioning her while Ochaco adds in things here in there that she had seen. "Ok, ok!" Kagome says in defeat. "Just don't say anything."

The girls leave when Kagome finishes, leaving her with a blush that could last for days. "Let's get to the field," Tsuyu tells them as they start heading that way.

"Before we get the final event," Mic begins as he calls everyone back to the stands, letting them know about the recreation activity for those not in the game anymore. "We even shipped cheerleaders from America to get you pumped up… Hmm? What's this?" That's when a familiar howl calls from the crowd, making Kagome snap to where it was coming from. "Class A? Why?!"

"I knew it," Kagome says to both the situation she was forced into and the howl.

"Mineta? Kaminari! You tricked us?!" Yaoyorozu screams from embarrassment. The males in question give an approving thumbs-up as they drool over their female classmates. "How'd I let myself get fooled by their stupid prank…" she says in defeat.

"Why not just go with it?" Hagakure cheers as she shakes her pompoms. "Could be fun!"

"And we all look cute," Kagome adds, cheering with the invisible girl.

"You two are enjoying this," Tsuyu smiles at them.

"Hope everyone enjoys the recreational competition! Once it's over, we're on the final event!" Mic calls again. "Between the 16 members of the four winning teams, we'll have a formal tournament! A series of one-on-one battles!" Kagome stiffens slightly, knowing she won't last long in this even if she does get far. Midnight tells them about the rules and how they were picking who was going against who. Ojirou cuts her off, however.

"I'd like to drop out," The male states bluntly.

"Why?!"

"This is your chance to get noticed!" the class cries to him.

"The cavalry battle," he starts explaining. "I have no memories of anything that happened up until the tail end." Kagome looks over at Shinso, knowing exactly what her classmate was talking about. "It's probably _his_ quirk that did it…" Having the others around him understand that he just couldn't accept a win he didn't actually ear was his goal. Ojirou knows that it's a great opportunity, but he didn't earn it. "But this final tournament… everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why." The other male from Kagome's group speaks up, Shoda stating he doesn't remember anything either and wanting to withdraw. Midnight and the others then look at Kagome almost expectantly.

"I remember, that's why I was the captain," she glares at the older woman. Midnight smirks at the girl having a sort of respect for her.

"How naive and green…" the R-rate hero then says as she looks at the males that asked to withdraw. "I like it!" The woman excitedly cracks her whip again. "Shoda and Ojirou have officially withdrawn!" Two students of the fifth-place team come up and make the total 16 needed for the tournament. Moments later the matchups were on the board. The first two branches being Izuku vs. Shinso and Todoroki vs. Sero. Followed by Ibara vs. Kaminari, Iida vs. Hatsume, Ashido vs. Kagome, Tokoyami vs. Yaoyorozu, Tetsutetsu vs. Kirishima, and finally Uraraka vs. Bakugo.

Kagome sighs as she looks at the branches. As much as she hated going up against her friends, she knew they were strong and would be ok. Finding Ashido in the crowd, Kagome gives her a high-five. "Don't hold back, got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, 'Gome." During lunch, over the last few weeks they had gotten closer as friends with all the girls in the 1-A. Study groups and small gossip sessions. "But I know you're going to kick my ass," she laughs.

"Yeah, but you're going to give me absolute hell while I do it," Kagome quips back. The girls head to the side with the other cheerleaders while the recreational events start, cheering and having fun with her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

The activities soon come to an end to bring on the final event for the last 16 students. Izuku and Shinso were up first with Izuku going under Shinso's control and starts walking out of the ring. Kagome didn't worry though, knowing Izuku would be able to figure out how to break it. Since she wasn't able to hear what they were saying to each other, she cheers for Izuku to kick ass. This caught both fighters off guard, giving Izuku that split second to flick his finger and gain control. The match was over soon after, Izuku victorious over Shinso.

Todoroki and Sero came up next, but the match didn't last very long with Todoroki capturing Sero with his ice and immobilizing him. Next was Kaminari and Ibara. Kaminari goes for his best right off the bat but fries himself with Ibara capturing him with her vines as she advances to the next set. Iida and Hatsume take the ring moments later, but Hatsume uses Iida as a sales pitch for 'her babies' before stepping out of the ring herself, letting Iida advance.

It was time for Kagome and Ashido to make their appearance and fight for the next level. The girls meet in the middle before Mic lets them start and high-five each other with wide smiles. "START!" Kagome drops and sweeps her leg under Ashido, making the girl lose her balance and stumble backward a bit. Kagome stands and keeps attacking her opponent, Ashido steps back to avoid getting hit while keeping an eye on where the line was. As she gets closer, she slashes acid at Kagome who brings up a small barrier to block. Ashido uses this second to move from the line and get back into the center. Kagome quickly turns and charges at Ashido, pulling her into full hand-to-hand combat. Ashido matches Kagome's pace for a few moments, blocking and throwing her own punches before Kagome started moving faster, her body slightly glowing to help her along. It would seem that they were evenly matched until Kagome lands a hit on Ashido's cheek and sends her flying over the line. "Higurashi advances to the next stage!" Once hearing that, Kagome goes over and helps her friend up, walking with her to the infirmary.

"That was fun," they both say before giggling and disappearing from the field. Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu came up next with Tokoyami winning and getting to advance to the next stage. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu then start their fight but it ends in a draw with both knocking the other out. The next match, however, made Kagome and the rest of her class worry. Ochaco v.s. Katsuki. Ochaco was smart, she would make it work out and get herself noticed. Kagome knew her friend could do it.

The matchup started and Kagome was holding the rail tightly with concern. She wanted to cheer for them, for both of them. But something caught in her throat as she watched them fight.

"_You're that bastard Inuyasha, huh?! I'll exterminate you!" _Kagome gasps as she sees Ochaco's form flash into Sango's before quickly disappearing again. "_Fine. I'll go with you."_ The match ended before Kagome could even think. Katsuki was advancing to the next stage with many people of the crowd booing him

"Fragile?" Kagome finally speaks as she repeats what people were saying. "Ochaco isn't fragile."

* * *

Going into the second stage of matchups after the tiebreaker, Kagome tries to relax as she watches Izuku and Todoroki walk into the ring. She takes a seat closest to the rail, wanting to know what they were saying to each other. Minutes go by and all Todoroki has used is his ice, making the right side of this body start freezing up from the low temperature. Izuku was breaking himself as the fight continues, telling Todoroki to come at him with everything he's got. The others of the class were talking about how strong Katsuki and Todoroki were and how they were able to keep firing with everything in them. Katsuki called them idiots and goes into an explanation on how quirks are physical attributes and comparing it to running and having a hard time breathing afterward. There are always limits. Izuku ends up landing a hit on Todoroki's torso and sending him back. They continue to talk back and forth, getting louder and louder as the seconds go by. Kagome was finally able to hear them and somehow knew what Izuku was trying to say to him.

"I'll show my father…"

"**YOUR POWER IS YOUR OWN!**" two voices scream in unison. One on the field and one in the stands where their class was sitting. Those voices paired together made an impact on the entire stadium, sending one shared shiver through everyone. Kagome covers her mouth realizing that her classmates were looking at her strangely. The power of their voices was surprising, even for them. Todoroki watched as Izuku had said it but the second voice caught him off guard completely. He didn't dare look back at Kagome, knowing it wouldn't be anyone but her to join Izuku. A moment of silence takes over the stadium before Todoroki erupts in flames from his left side. Endeavor starts shouting from the stands of the Pros, trying to give his son a pep talk that he didn't care to listen to. Izuku and Todoroki run at each other with everything in them only to meet a wall of cement from Cementoss. Smoke rises from the field, covering them from everyone's sight.

"What's happening?!" Mineta screams. Kagome already knew the outcome, feeling Izuku's energy calm down into an unconscious state against the far wall. Todoroki moves to the third round. Izuku is taking to the infirmary as quickly as possible while Kagome rushes to meet him there.

"Deku!" she yells as she opens the door, scaring the male that had just woken up. "Why did you do that?"

"You said the same thing, though, Kagome…" he replies. "I heard your voice yell with me." Kagome blushes slightly.

"I'm not the one in the nurse's bed," she says crossing her arms. "What were you thinking?"

"Honestly I wasn't…" Izuku looks down. "If I hadn't said anything I could have won, but I -we needed to tell him."

"But now you finish in eighth place," Kagome sighs as the others walk in, scaring the injured boy again.

* * *

Katsuki and Kirishima got to their fight, making a sort of show. Katsuki takes the victory for the fight and moves to the third stage of the final event. Kagome was up again, this time against Tokoyami.

Getting back onto the field, Kagome could feel herself getting tired from the constant fighting. But since Tokoyami's quirk was darkness based, Kagome had no trouble handling herself and winning with her light energy. Giving her the final spot for the last four students. Todoroki and Iida fight next, letting Kagome rest for her match against Katsuki. "Kagome?" Ochaco says as she taps on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Are you going to be ok against Bakugo?" she asks quickly. Ochaco had a hard time against the male but that meant Kagome could get really hurt going against him. "I know you two are kinda friends," she blushes remembering finding them in the waiting room. "But you know that won't make him go easy on you…"

"I'll be fine," Kagome smiles at her. "If I lose that means I get third place, but if I win I go against Todoroki." Ochaco shivers slightly at the thought of Kagome fighting the two-toned male. "I'm actually looking forward to fighting Kacchan. When we were little he would refuse to fight me, saying that I shouldn't have to fight," Kagome chuckles at the memory. "Now he has no choice but to fight me." A smirk graces Kagome's face, thinking of what she could do against Katsuki. Ochaco backs away from her, finding the expression to be terrifying.

Todoroki wins the fight like many thought he would and moves to the final stage. He passes Kagome in the hall as he leaves the field, stopping for a moment to speak to her. "Why?"

"Hm?" Kagome looks at him confused for a moment.

"Don't play dumb, Higurashi." His voice was cold again, making Kagome slightly flinch.

"It just came out," Kagome answers finally as she looks away from him. "Whatever is happening in your world is making you so sad that you won't use half your quirk. I may not know what is going on, but I do know that I hate seeing you with such a sad look." The words flew out before she could stop herself from speaking too much. Kagome covers her mouth again, feeling like she had just crossed a line with Todoroki. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Just stop," he snaps at her. "You're right, you don't know anything. So don't put your nose where it doesn't belong." He turns from her to leave but she grabs his wrist before he could.

"Todoroki," Kagome starts again, still not looking at him. "What is making those beautiful eyes so sad?" Todoroki stands there for a moment just looking at her. He knew she wasn't trying to be rude, she was just concerned for her friend. His eyes soften as he looks down at her, not sure what to say or do at this point. "Y-you don't have to tell me," Kagome begins panicking, not wanting to lose her friend over something like this. "B-but I'm here if you ever need someone to go to." She gives him a soft smile, one full of care.

"Alright!" Mic shouts to the crowd. "Our second to last fight is going to start soon!" Kagome lets go of Todoroki and turns towards the opening of the field.

"I hope I can see a demonstration of your flames sometime, Todoroki," she says over her shoulder. "Like when you showed me your ice." With that, she leaves him standing there in silence before he heads to the stands.

"Bakugo vs. Higurashi!" The two students make it into the ring, waiting for the word to start.

"You have no choice now, Kacchan," Kagome smirks at him as she gets ready.

"Like you could do anything in the first place," he mocks with a smirk of his own.

"START."


	12. Chapter 12

The pair waste no time in attacking one another. Katsuki fires off an explosion towards Kagome to try pushing her back. Kagome ducks under his arm and slides between his feet, the end of her hair slightly burnt from the blast. Katsuki jumps forward and turns his body towards her with the help of his quirk. On her knees, she had her bow aimed at him as to take the upper hand in ranged attacks. Kagome shots her arrow at Katsuki, making him cross his arms to block the hit. Kagome readies another arrow as Katsuki throws himself closer to her. The arrow misses as Katsuki tries grabbing at her arm, blasting the ground as Kagome moves away in time. She kicks his back as he passes her and sends him rolling to the ground.

"So you're keeping secrets from me too?" Katsuki snaps, wondering where Kagome had learned to be this quick.

"How would it be a secret if you never ask?" Kagome retorts. Not liking the answer, Katsuki makes another attack and throws Kagome to the ground by her hair. He had tried grabbing her shoulder but she had moved her body out of the way. Grunting, Kagome jumps back to her feet and fires off several arrows towards the advancing male. A few hit but most slip by him by a hair. "It's not like you gave a shit to begin with." Why now? Why did he want to start being in her life again?

"You really are a dumbass." Katsuki places his hands together for a bigger explosion, forcing Kagome to put a barrier up to protect herself. She was running out of time, the exhaustion starting to get to her.

"How? I'm still just the helpless princess to you!" The smoke clears with the barrier, showing Kagome with a large pinkish sword with fur at the base. "I'm not weak, I'm not helpless. Not anymore." To Katsuki, Kagome seemed older and almost otherworldly with that look in her eyes. Not wanting it to distract him, he fires off another large blast at her. As it gets close, Kagome raises her sword before bringing it down onto the attack. "WINDSCAR!"

The explosion disappears and is replaced with claw-like winds. Katsuki is thrown back from the force, almost going over the line before blasting himself closer to the middle. As he lands and gets ready for an attack, he watches Kagome's weapon dissipates as she collapses from her exhaustion. The last attack had been a gamble, knowing that she would use too much energy to make another if it had failed to get him over the line.

"Bakugo Katsuki is the winner and is moving to the final round!" Mic yells through the stadium. Katsuki rushes to Kagome's side only for her to be pulled away on a gurney. The crowd finally cheers, having been on the edge of their seats throughout the fight. The howl from earlier sounds off again, but this time louder and with more voices. Katsuki looks over the bleachers, searching for the source of the sound and locks gazes with aqua eyes. It was the Pro Hero Steel Fang.

* * *

Kagome wakes up as Katsuki and Todoroki's fight ends, wincing at the soreness of her muscles. "You woke up quicker than I thought you would, Higurashi," Recovery girl smiles at her. Kagome tries to relax in the uncomfortable bed. "You should be fine in a little while, so you can get back out there for the awards." Kagome nods slightly and wills herself out of the bed and tries to stretch out some of the soreness. Waving at the elder woman, Kagome leaves and goes towards where she knows everyone would be. Getting there, however, made her almost die of laughter. Katsuki was changed up and tied to a pole on the first place spot.

"Oh, there she is!" Mic calls through the speakers. "Higurashi is still standing and ready to go!" Kagome waves at everyone nervously as she makes her way to the third-place spot on the stage. All Might then hands out the medals to the winners, putting Katsuki's in his mouth because he wouldn't receive it any other way.

* * *

"Shippo, you said you know this one?" Kurogiri asks the ginger demon as they watched the event on the small tv.

"Yeah," the demon says simply. "She was like my older sister when I was a kit." He leaves the room and heads to his own, locking the door behind him. He seemed worried for the girl as she fought through the event and it didn't go unnoticed by the others in the building. Kurogiri shakes his head sighing at Shippo's actions. Ever since the USJ attack, he hasn't been his usual mischievous self.

"So now he's lying?" Shiguraki groans. "How is a fourteen-year-old the older sister to an adult male?" Shippo left them with more questions than answers about Kagome, not wanting her to get hurt even after all this time. The sword she had used was a replica of Inuyasha's Tessaiga, catching Shippo's attention. The attack they had made on her class in the USJ still had him shaken up, having to fight her and get _hurt_ by her. It made him start questioning himself and where his loyalty lies.

Kagome or All For One.

* * *

Kagome got home that night to a house full of cheers and praises from her family. Tears stung her eyes as she was overcome with emotion from her family, mostly Souta. He was looking at her the way he looked at Inuyasha. Admiration and completely starstruck. "My sister is going to be the greatest hero!" he cheers.

"You did so well, Kagome," Mama Higurashi smiles proudly at her daughter as she pulls her into a bear hug. "Papa would be so proud of you." This was the first time her mother had brought up her father since he had been killed by a villain when she was five. He wasn't a hero, but he did protect the family shrine from anyone who tried to do something. In her other life, he had been killed in a car accident.

Kagome sobs into her mother's shoulder, hugging her tightly. "I love you guys, so much." After the moment was over, Mama Higurashi leads her daughter to the dining room and serves her favorite meal.

* * *

The following morning, Kagome excitedly gets ready for class. The soreness from the day before was still present but she could deal with it. Finding it raining outside, she grabs an umbrella and a red scarf. Heading out opening her umbrella she looks at the ground lost in thought. Moments later she felt like someone was following her and quickens her pace without alerting them. Not wanting to confront the person this morning, Kagome tries to act as if she doesn't notice and scrolls through her phone. She could feel his aura pulling at her own in a nearly comforting way. It was dark and hatred flickered around like a flame dancing with the wind; not wanting to be there but holding on for a purpose. A male she has never met before was following and possibly unknowingly calling to her. It was a villain. Guard up and ready for action, she goes to pass by a corner and bumps into someone. Kagome falls back and drops her umbrella before being caught by an arm around her wrist. "Watch where you're fucking going, dipshit." The unmistakable voice of Katsuki rings out in annoyance. Kagome hugs him tightly, sighing in relief.

"Good morning, Kacchan," she greets him. Katsuki blinks a few times to process everything.

"Kagome did you hit your head on something?"

"Nope! Just really happy to see you," she says as she smiles at him. "Let's get to school before we're late." Kagome pulls away from him and grabs his hand and her umbrella as she hurries to class.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Nearly jogging at this point, the pair reach the gate of their school. "Answer me, dammit!" Kagome simply smiles at him without a care as the gates close behind him.

"Just the usual," she laughs. "Being followed by someone with a dark aura like a villain and running into one of my best friends."

"You were being followed?! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Katsuki blows up, causing a scene as they go through the halls. Kagome shrugs as it was actually pretty usual that people followed her. Demons, thugs, fanboys (Hojo), you name it. "How are you so damn calm about it?"

"Last time I was followed it was by this guy that tried to force me to marry him," Kagome absentmindedly confesses before realizing it. Katsuki just stares at her for a moment. "I'm only joking, Kacchan," she laughs trying to cover it up. They enter their class and take their seats, Kagome turning towards Todoroki to greet him.

"Good morning, Higurashi," he says before her, making her smile widely.

"Good morning, Todoroki," she greets back, glad that he was still talking to her. Before she could continue their small talk, Aizawa walks in stating that they were to choose hero aliases today.

"But first," Aizawa cuts the excitement in the room. "Concerning the pro draft picks I mentioned the other day." Kagome listens closely, wanting to know who had put in for her. "It's based on who the pros think are ready to join the workforce after two or three years of experience. It's a way for them to show interest in your futures." The list of names appears on the board with numbers by each of them. Todoroki having the top spot, Katsuki having the second most, and Kagome following after. Midnight arrives shortly after so they can begin picking their aliases. One by one they then go up and state their chosen names, some were pretty bad while others had put a lot of thought into it. Uravity, Froppy, Tsukuyomi, Deku, hell even Grape Juice was better than Katsuki's 'King Explosion Murder'. Kagome volunteers to go after a few others stating her name to be Shikon no Miko, or Miko for short. Aizawa and Midnight exchange glances as Kagome confidently shows her name.

"A rather interesting choice, Higurashi," Midnight comments. "You are referring to the Shikon no Tama's guardian, aren't you?" Kagome nods, knowledge and history shining behind her eyes.

"It has been my name for many forgotten years," Kagome whispers to Midnight. "And my curse." Kagome then goes back to her desk, acting as if she hadn't said anything. The pros exchange another look, knowing they would have to report this to Nezu as soon as possible.

The class continues picking out their names before they got the information about who had wanted them as an intern. Kagome looks at the paper in her hand, her eyes widening at the names and nearly cries. The first two names made her not bother to look at the rest. The Yoro Agency in the east and the Taisho Agency in the west. Koga and Sesshomaru found her.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome goes over the agencies that had all shown interest in her, seeing if there were any other names that would stand out among the rest of them. While many were of the top agencies, Kagome was set on seeing at least the people from her past. She could tell them about Shippo, about her new life, about how much she missed them. Kagome's eyes start to water, overjoyed that they had found her. "Are you alright?" Todoroki asks quickly, breaking her from her thoughts. Startled, she wipes her tears from her eyes and smiles at him.

"Couldn't be happier!" Her smile becomes slightly contagious as Todoroki offers his own smaller one. He opens his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by loud knocking on the classroom door. Aizawa calmly opens it and nods to the person on the other side.

"I couldn't wait to see her," an older males voice booms out. "Forgive my intrusion, Eraserhead." Aizawa shrugs slightly, unfazed by the man's energy as he moves back to his desk.

"Is that the Pro Hero Steel Fang?" Deku starts off with his muttering. A fanboy will always be a fanboy.

"Woah no way!" Kirishima chimes in as the Hero enters the class. The comments only boost the male's ego more than they should. Kagome looks up at the male, her eyes widening. What the hell was he doing?!

"There she is!" Kagome blushes madly, fully aware of what he was going to say next. Their eyes meet as he makes his way down the row of desks. "How's my woman?"

**"EH?!"** The class erupts as Kagome hides her face with her arms.

"You really didn't have to say that, Koga…" she mumbles.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Katsuki yells. "You can't fucking talk to her like that you creep!" Koga, however, doesn't pay mind to the explosive male behind him as he pulls Kagome's arms away from her face.

"Come on, Kagome," his smirk was all the same. 500 years did nothing to him or his charm it seems. "Let's go before the others get here." Kagome looks at him with slight confusion. Did he really expect that she would be able to leave with a grown man? And others as in plural?

"She's not going anywhere with you, dammit!" Katsuki yells more, clearly not liking that he was just ignored. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" Todoroki for once agreed with the blond, upset that the Pro Hero was touching his friend in such a familiar way. Everything was happening right beside him but he felt powerless against the Pro. The sheer strength that came off the man in waves was enough to make him cautious and worried for Kagome.

"He's as annoying as the muttface," Koga groans slightly. "One is enough…" Kagome thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Either stay here and know who else had found her or go with Koga. Katsuki couldn't care less about whoever he was talking about as he went closer to the Pro with full intention to fight him. Aizawa steps in and wraps his scarf around Katsuki to restrain him from doing anything rash.

"Steel Fang, I do have a class to teach," he speaks clearly, not wanting any more distractions.

"Of course! We'll be out in a moment." Cocky yet charming. Kagome sighs to herself as she stands from her seat, knowing better than to argue with him about this. Grabbing her things after she slips out of Koga's hold, she glances between Katsuki, Izuku, and Todoroki. From their auras, she could tell they didn't like this situation one bit.

Yells can be heard from down the hall, brother bickering about who knows what. Koga sighs in frustration, seeing as the 'others' he was talking about had made their way there. With her bag now on her shoulder, Kagome watches the door with curiosity. No doubt it was Sesshomaru but who else would be with the mostly solitary male. Aizawa sighs loudly in irritation, waiting for the knock on his class door. The bickering had quieted down considerably from the people outside just before they knock. "Come in," Aizawa grunts loud enough for them to hear. White-haired males walk through the door from what Kagome could see from behind Koga. Intentionally blocking her, the Wolf crosses his arms.

The students of class 1-A were beyond confused. More Pros were pouring into their class from well-known agencies and it seemed like Kagome knew at least one of them personally. A few of the girls became nearly entranced by the elegance of the men that all had a Demon type quirk. With the world being so different from before, Youkai were able to freely live with humans without fear of being hunted. Some became Villains while others became Heroes to protect the weak.

"Get the hell out of the way, mangy wolf," a gruff voice snaps at Koga, Kagome instantly knowing who it belonged to. She wanted to run to him, to cry out in joy that he was alive. But it almost felt wrong. She clenches her fist to her chest as she listens to the two argue for the first time in what seems like forever. She missed it from them, always feeling needed and cared for in the silliest way. But she had that with Izuku and Katsuki, too. "I said move it, you bastard!" Kagome drops her bag back onto her desk and moves past Koga carefully. All eyes were on her at this moment, burning into her skin like fire as she locks her gaze with Inuyasha's. She resists the urge to rush to his side as a large smile adores her face. "Kagome," he whispers out, as if afraid to say her name.

Inuyasha had been at the Sports Festival, at the edge of his seat the entire time with amazement and worry. He had wanted to jump down there and protect her, but he knew that it was most definitely not allowed. But she was strong, much stronger than the last time he had seen her as she was only able to channel her energy into material weapons. Inuyasha was blown away during the obstacle course as he watched Kagome bring out Hiraikotsu and use it to her advantage. What had gotten him was the fact she had manifested his Tetsusaiga against her classmate. Kagome was much different from before and it felt as if she wouldn't need him in this adventure. "Inuyasha." Kagome makes it to the half-demon, giving him a tight hug. One that they have both needed for a long time.

"All of this is touching and whatnot, but Kagome you should go," Aizawa breaks the silence within the room. "I expect answers from you later." Kagome blushes from embarrassment before being whisked away by Inuyasha, carrying her out of the room with Koga grabbing her forgotten bag.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Katsuki glares at his bedroom wall. It has been bothering him all day, the fact the three men walk in and just take her without so much as an explanation. Just who the fuck did they think they are? His heart pounds in his chest roughly, remembering the near loving embrace Kagome and the Pro Hero shared. She was keeping something this big from him at it hurt. How did she know these people? Katsuki brushes his hand through his hair, seething over the events of the day. "Do I even know you anymore, Kagome?"

Izuku had even gone quite when Steel Fang went straight to Kagome, his usual fanboyish behavior pushed aside completely. He could tell there was a bond between his friend and those Pro Heroes and he began to feel almost useless to her. They were obviously much stronger than anyone in the class and could easily protect Kagome if anything were to happen. Izuku rests his head on his desk with his arms limp at his sides, a low sigh passes his lips. He wanted to be her hero, but how could he if there were already people fighting over the role?

Todorki was a different matter. He had seen all of Kagome's reactions to the males' arrivals and while he had found her embarrassment oddly adorable, he wasn't pleased that someone had come in and declared her his woman. It put him on edge, making him want to demand that they leave and stay away from Kagome. But he didn't dare speak up, not finding it his place to say anything to them since they appeared to be closer to her than he currently was. He wanted to know more about her, like a puzzle he would keep finding hidden pieces to. Kagome was definitely an enigma to him. He shakes his head as he quietly lays in his bed, unable to muster up any motivation to get up.


	14. Chapter 14

"Can you two stop for five minutes?!" Kagome yells as she pushes the two bickering demons away from each other. They hadn't even made it out of U.A. completely before they started up again from the classroom, arguing about which agency she would be interning at for the time being. Sesshomaru was the only being civil in this situation yet didn't bother helping Kagome in any way to calm the two males down. Sighing, Kagome gives up as they continue and decides to just leave with Sesshomaru. "I forgot how much you two fight," she sighs more. They don't hear her, only realizing she was leaving after a few moments. "Dumbasses."

"Kagome!" they yell in unison, catching up to her and Sesshomaru with ease. "Come on, Kagome. You should come to my agency," Koga tries to convince her.

"Like she would want to be near some stupid wolves," Inuyasha snaps. Not only did Koga get to Kagome first, but now he was trying to take her from him again.

"Oh, like she wants to be around your muttface." Kagome tries to ignore them for as long as she can, finally having enough when people around them start making comments. Glancing back, she notices Inuyasha was hiding his subjugation beads.

"Says the mangy wolf that kidnaps her whenever he can!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snaps after Sesshomaru gives her a card with his agency's address on it. The younger brother flinches, knowing that tone anywhere.

"Wait, Kagome-"

"**SIT BOY**!" she yells loudly, making the half-demon go down with a grunt. "Koga I suggest you go before I get my hands on another necklace and throw it on you." Kagome was done with this, whatever part of her had missed it was completely gone now. Koga nods quickly, not wanting to push the young girl anymore as he leaves in his signature tornado. Kagome shakes her head before helping Inuyasha back up to his feet.

"You really gotta stop doing that," he grumbles slightly.

"I'll stop saying it when you stop being competitive," she huffs in response. "Now take me to your damn agency." Inuyasha smiles in triumph, pulling her on his back like old times and takes off.

"I see you two finally made it," Sesshomaru says calmly. "Kagome, I hope you aren't expecting to have an easy week here." Said girl swallows the lump that had formed in her throat as she shakes her head. Whenever it came to training with Sesshomaru, Kagome always dreaded how many hours she would have to endure. "Good. I expect you to remember everything that I have already taught you because you'll be needing it to hone your quirk." Sesshomaru's gaze on her felt harsh and didn't have room for her to argue with him. Kagome nods in understanding, knowing her body was going to hate her later. "Inuyasha you are not allowed near us during training. I don't need her distracted."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Inuyasha huffs out. The brothers had spoken beforehand about their roles in Kagome's internship with them. Sesshomaru; not being much of a people person; would stay at the agency and train her while Inuyasha took her on his patrols around the city.

"And one more thing, Kagome," Sesshomaru states as he turns from them to leave. "It's good to have you back." Sesshomaru takes his leave, heading to his office as he gets lost in thought. The demons of the world know who had made it possible for humans to gain these powers, having only begining after Kagome had left them in their time, taking the jewel with her. Sesshomaru had warned everyone that there was a possibility that she wouldn't remember anything or any of them and to wait for the signs that she did perhaps remember something. Inuyasha had wanted to see her as soon as he realized how close they were to her home, demanding that they go and protect her. He had remembered where she had lived, having been to this time on countless occasions. Sesshomaru didn't let up on his demands, however, knowing that if they went to her too soon, she would be terrified and confused. But the Sports Festival made everything clear to them. Kagome remembered Sango's Hiraikotsu and the Tetsusaiga as she had used them in battle. They had heard what she had said to the winner of the event, Bakugo. About not being helpless anymore. Inuyasha had realized then that he had made her feel that way in his time. The countless times he had called her useless, when he would compare her to Kikyo for not being good enough, and when he would nag her relentlessly about how fragile she was because she was human. Had that boy made her feel the same?

* * *

"Ok, so what are we going to do in the meantime?" Kagome asks excitedly as she looks at Inuyasha. "I still technically have two days to pick which agency I want, so for all you know I could just be visiting," she teases him, knowing that after what Sesshomaru had said that she wasn't going to get to pick. Inuyasha rolls his eyes before pulling her into his arms.

"Whatever, idiot," he smiles softly, missing the feeling of her in his arms. "But it's great to have you here, Kagome." After a moment of peaceful silence, Kagome pulls away and looks at her phone for the time.

"It's getting pretty late," she sighs, exhausted from the day. "I should get home for class tomorrow." Inuyasha has to resist the urge to pout about her leaving, looking away with a 'tch'. "Don't start with that again, Inuyasha," Kagome glares at him. "You'll have me for an entire week."

"How do I know Sesshomaru isn't going to keep you completely hidden?" he bites back.

"You don't," she says quickly as she sticks her tongue out at him. "See you in a few days!" With that, she leaves the building and heads home. Inuyasha watches as she fades from his view, a hint of sadness reaches his eyes.

"Yeah, see you then," he whispers after her. Little by little, Inuyasha was realizing that he had lost Kagome to this newer world she had created. The Jewel had given back the time it had taken from her, giving her a chance to live in her own time without having to hide anything from her friends about him. A stabbing pain hits Inuyasha's heart, making it hard for him to turn away from the direction Kagome had traveled. By saving everyone and the world's future, Kagome had left him behind. She had left everything they had together for the sake of others. Inuyasha forces himself to head to his home, his thoughts completely taking over as he went on autopilot. This younger Kagome was indeed Kagome, but she wasn't his anymore and he didn't think she would love him like that again.

* * *

"Good morning!" Kagome calls from across the street to Izuku with a bright smile. Said boy merely waves at her as she rushes over to him, giving him a hug. "Are you excited about internships?"

"Yeah," he answers softly, his mind racing with many questions about his friend and those Pros. Not getting a hug back, Kagome knew something was bothering the boy.

"What are you thinking about, Izuku?" Kagome asks as she pulls away from him. Was he intentionally being cold with her?

"Huh?" he asks as he breaks his train of thought. "Oh! I-It's nothing to worry about, Kagome," he finally smiles at her, trying to divert the topic.

"If you say so," she shrugs, not wanting to push it. Kagome knew she was in for an earful by their classmates already, so if she didn't have to constantly repeat herself throughout the day, the better. Linking her arm with his, she drags him down their usual path towards U.A. Further down the path, they could spot Katsuki walking at a brisk pace to class. Kagome turns to Izuku with a certain gleam in her eyes, making his eye widen for a moment.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" he tries to warn. If he was anything to go off of, he knew Katsuki's mood about what happened yesterday was going to be worse. "Kagome he might…"

"Might what? Explode?" she laughs slightly before letting go of his arm. "That's half the fun."

"Wait!" he tries to stop her but is seconds too late to grab her hand as she takes off in a sprint. "Oh no." While he knew this was going to happen, he should have been more prepared as he watches his raven-haired friend tackle the blond.

"Good morning, Kacchan!" she yells happily as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"What the hell! Get the fuck off me, dumbass," he snaps in surprise. Kagome refuses to let go as he thrashes his body around trying to pull her off. Katsuki was definitely upset, enough so that he didn't want her around him at the moment and the fact that she was attached to him made his temper worse for the day. "Dammit, Kagome! I said get off!"

"Not until you calm down!" she knew he would be like this, but it was better to get it over with than to avoid it. Kagome hides her face against his shoulder as she tightens her hold, never being one to like when Katsuki's anger was directed at her.

"Fucking make me!" Katsuki seethes as his thrashing turns less violent, his hand grabbing her forearm in an attempt to pry her away. Due to his anger and continuous movement, his hand suddenly sparks against her arms. Smoke covers the area as Kagome yelps in pain, stumbling backwards into Izuku. He catches her, unfazed by the sudden booming from Katsuki. Bits of blood speckled fabric slowly fall as the smoke clears, leaving a confused Izuku and injured Kagome. "I told you to fucking let go!" Katsuki shouts as he turns around. "And why the hell would I listen to an extra like you?!" Kagome's eyes begin to sting with tears, making her sight blur completely at his words. Izuku holds her close, trying to calm her and himself down. He could take the hits from Katsuki and be fine with it, but this time he hurt her. Kagome shakes her head and holds her arms to her chest as she pulls away from Izuku and runs the rest of the way to school, small droplets of blood leaving a trail behind her.

"Kagome wait!" Izuku calls, following after her. Katsuki stares wide eyed at the spot Kagome was just at, fabric and dots of red surrounding him.

_"Kacchan? Why do you always push me behind you?"__"How else am I going to protect you if you're in the middle of my fight?" a young Katsuki smiles at the girl behind him.__"So you don't want to accidentally hit me with your quirk?"__"Exactly!" his smile widens. "I promise to always protect you, to never let you get hurt!" A young Kagome giggles happily, giving him a hug from behind. "As long as you're behind me, nothing can hurt you."_

Kagome ignores Izuku's shouts for her to stop, running the entire way into Recovery Girl's office. "What happened, my dear?"

"I had an accident with a pan of oil," Kagome says softly. "Could I get a new shirt and jacket so I don't have to go home, please?" Recovery Girl knew she was lying to her but doesn't question it.

"Why haven't you healed the burns yourself?"

"I-I can't concentrate enough…" Kagome stutters out as she looks away ashamed. When she was running, she was trying to heal the wounds but her heart hurt her too much to focus on anything but what Katsuki had said to her.

"Well that's too bad," the older woman hums slightly. "There's only so much I can do, but it looks like it's going to scar rather nicely." Kagome's bad mood worsens, knowing she would have to cover it up for a while. Recovery Girl wraps her arms and gives her another uniform top before sending her to class. "Don't push yourself, Kagome." The girl nods silently as she heads out of the office. While she could pretend to be fine, she just couldn't find the will to create a facade around her peers, her friends. Around Katsuki. Kagome holds her arms to her chest as she walks down the hall, already knowing she was at least five to ten minutes late.

As she gets closer to her class, she could hear Ochaco asking where she was. More than likely talking to Izuku rather than Katsuki. Kagome opens the door quietly, not daring to look up at her classmates and takes her seat. The room became silent as they watch her, worried about why she wasn't her usual cheery self. Izuku could bring himself to look at her, having given up following her when she got into the school building. He opted to glare at Katsuki, seething that the blonde had hurt Kagome so badly. Emotionally and physically. Katsuki of all people seemed nearly unfazed as he was trying to keep calm and not blow up again. He knew he royally fucked up this time.

* * *

Lunch came faster than Kagome had first realized, the bell shaking her from her thoughts. Despite this, she leaves the room before anyone else could react, disappearing around the hall corner just as other students flooded the area. Kagome hides away outside under a tree, completely out of site from any windows or doors. She slowly eats her lunch, the burns on her arms making it difficult to move faster than a snail's pace. Kagome sighs sadly as she just stares at the barely touched food in her lap, her heart pulsing harshly as she thinks back to the morning.

"There you are," a cold voice calls from the left. "Always sitting under a tree." Todoroki kneels beside her, worry facing behind his usually hardened gaze.

"Hey, Todoroki," she greets softly, not daring to look up at him.

"What actually happened? Aizawa said an accident with oil but I don't buy it." He was to the point like always, making Kagome go silent and set her lunch beside her. "It scarred, didn't it?" Kagome nods slightly, not trusting her voice at all. "I can tell you what happened to me if you'd like…" She shakes her head as she slowly takes off her jacket and rolls up her sleeves, careful not to snag any of the bandages. Todoroki watches quietly, surprised that she was willing to show him her wounds when they were still so fresh.

"I have to change them out anyways," she mutters, her voice slightly cracking as she pulls off the bandages. Both arms have healing scars reaching from her elbows to her wrists, a spark like design leaving some patches of untouched skin speckled here and there.

"Who did this?" He asks softly. Kagome bites her lip, refusing to look at him. "You can't tell me that this is from oil, Kagome." She covers her face with her hands as she tries to calm herself, not wanting to cry again today. "Who did this?" Kagome shakes her head, not wanting to respond. Todoroki awkwardly pulls her into a hug, feeling how much she was shaking. Kagome carefully hugs him back and hides her face against his shoulder. "It was Bakugo, wasn't it?"


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome avoided nearly everyone when they went to their separate internships, not wanting to be bothered with questions about what happened. While the others had to take a train, Kagome waited by her home for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to pick her up. She hadn't told her mom about her accident, saying that she was just cold and wanted to wear long sleeves. Case in hand, Kagome sighs impatiently as she watches people walk by. The seconds tick by like minutes, making her rather irritable as Sesshomaru pulls up in a black SUV. "Took you long enough," she grumbles, not caring that it was in fact Sesshomaru she was talking to.

"Watch your tongue, Kagome," he warns. "You'll make your week here worse." Kagome quickly apologizes as she subconsciously pulls at her sleeves. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she sighs as she turns to look out the window. "Can we go now?" Sesshomaru eyes her for a moment before driving back to his agency. He knew something was off the moment she came into his view. Standing more closed off and self conscious than her usual happy personality. He had figured she would be ecstatic to intern under Inuyasha and himself but finding her as she is now, something must have happened between the two days they were away from her. The ride was silent; aside from Kagome sniffling every now and again; as they made it to the agency.

Getting out of the car, Kagome slowly follows behind Sesshomaru into the building. She tugs at her sleeves again, keeping her gaze at the floor as they navigate through the building. "Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha calls cheerfully before he can fully read her. His nose is hit with the scent of pain, guilt, and betrayal coming off of her in large waves. "What's wrong?" he changes his tone nearly instantly. Kagome merely shakes her head and continues to follow Sesshomaru to where she will be staying.

"She'll talk when she's ready," Sesshomaru answers, finding it hard not to pry himself.

"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha calls as he barges into her temporary room. "We have to patrol in five minutes." Kagome groans loudly and she forces herself awake, hissing at the pain going through her arms as she sits up. The tank top she was wearing gave Inuyasha view of her burns, causing him to frown. "Where did you get those?"

"Don't worry about it," she snaps. "Now get out so I can change." Already not wanting to do anything today, Kagome kicks Inuyasha out of the room and changes into her hero costume. Opening the door as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail, she walks out to meet Inuyasha at the front entrance. "We're just walking around for a few hours to check for any villain activity, aren't we?"

"What else? It's not there's any jewel shards we need to find right?" he chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. Kagome only shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips. As they head out, Kagome mentally prepares for Inuyasha to bring up what he had seen earlier. They walk for a few minutes while Inuyasha goes through how to do things, making Kagome wonder where he learned to be so obedient. "Oi, why ya looking at me like that?"

"Did Sesshomaru hold you down and force you to learn all of this?" she asks bluntly.

"Hey! I chose to learn it, no one forced me to!" Inuyasha snaps, making Kagome laugh softly. "Feh, whatever," he smiles slightly at her, glad she had finally laughed. As they walk, Inuyasha gets stopped by a few kids wanting an autograph. "You runts want me to sign something?" he asks casually as they nod in excitement. Inuyasha smiles widely at them and signs their posters and other merchandise. Kagome watches silently from the side, nearly crying over the fact that Inuyasha didn't have to hide and was getting the admiration he deserved. Inuyasha really is a hero.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that got third place in the Sports Festival?" one of the kids asks.

"Yep, that's me," Kagome smiles brightly at them after wiping her eyes for any stray tears.

"You were so cool!!" another child cheers. "Can I get your autograph, too?!" Kagome widens her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Of course! What kind of hero would I be if I let you down?" The kids nearly squeal, handing her notebooks turned to a blank page.

"Thank you Miss Miko!" they children say in unison before heading down the road. Kagome keeps her eye on them, making sure they get to their destination safely only to watch them run over to the Best Jeanist and Katsuki.

"Can we leave now?" Kagome says quickly as she turns towards Inuyasha.

"Yeah, the agency is right around the corner," Inuyasha shrugs, trying to figure out why her mood changed so quickly.

"Perfect!" she says just as she hears Katsuki start yelling at the kids. "I'll be there in a moment." Inuyasha nods slightly, knowing she was about to do something and he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of it. Kagome marches over to Katsuki and the Pro hero, a fire lit behind her eyes. "Bakugo, leave them alone!" she snaps loudly, her voice echoing as she gets to the other side of the road. Best Jeanist moves out of the way, not wanting to be in the 'splash zone'. Katsuki's combed back hair puffs out at the sound of her voice, causing him to forget about the kids for a moment. "These are the people we are training to protect! You can't just be screaming at them!" She stands in front of the kids, moving them out of view of Katsuki. "What's the damn point of being a hero if you are just going to snap when something doesn't go your way?!" Tears build up in her eyes as she yells, trying to convince herself it was still about him yelling at fans and not about him hurting her. Kagome turns to the kids with a smile. "Sorry about that, guys. He's a bit rough around the edges," she laughs softly to lighten their moods. The children nod with a smile before heading away to harass- sorry ask other heroes for their autographs. Kagome doesn't turn back around to Katsuki, finding that she made enough of her point, and heads back to the Taisho agency.

"Kagome, wait," Katsuki finally speaks after a moment, his voice unusually soft. Kagome stops walking to listen to him but still doesn't turn to face him. "Kagome I'm sor-"

"Sorrys not going to be enough, Bakugo," she says, cutting him off before walking away from him. Best Jeanist moves back to Katsuki's side, patting his shoulder.

"Trouble in paradise?" he chuckles slightly.

"Fuck off," Katsuki grumbles, pushing his mentors hand off of him.

Kagome shakes her head, not knowing what came over her. A small buzz from her pocket brings her back from her thoughts, pulling her phone out to check the notification.

**Todo: how are you feeling?**

**_Well if you count screaming at Bakugo in front of children ok, then I'm feeling great._**

**Todo: That's rough buddy.**

**_Did you just use a Zuko quote against me?_**

**Todo: perhaps**

**Todo: did it make you laugh?**

Kagome laughs slightly while staring down at her phone.

**_Perhaps._**

"Kagome, what the hell was that?" Sesshomaru asks as she walks through the door, startling her and making her nearly drop her phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replies instantly.

"You were screaming at your classmate."

"Oh good, you know so I don't have to explain."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice becomes stern.

"He's a liar, Sesshomaru…" Kagome says after a moment of silence, finally breaking. "He promised I would be safe behind him."

"What are you talking about?" The sternness goes away and is replaced by worry. "Did something happen?"

"Tch, he's the reason she has burns on her arms," Inuyasha chimes in from seemingly nowhere. Kagome covers her face with her hands, willing herself not to cry.

"He said I wouldn't get hurt if I was behind him, but he was the one that hurt me," her voice begins to crack as she speaks. The demons look at each other for a moment, making a silent promise to get back at the boy if they ever could. "I-I was just trying to tell him what happened b-but his quirk got me."

"Kagome calm down," Sesshomaru says with a calm voice. "You've faced worse than that in Edo."

"This is different," she cries, tears now falling down her cheeks. "Those I knew would happen, I could always prepare for it. But this, with Bakugo," she falls to her knees with her arms to her chest sobbing. "H-he promised." Inuyasha carries her to her room, hating seeing her so broken like this over some stupid boy. His ears flatten at the thought, knowing this isn't the first time she could have been like this. He gently lays her on her bed, telling her to call for him if she needed anything.

Moments after he leaves, Kagome's phone buzzes and pulls her attention back to the device.

**Todo: so**

**_So?_**

**Todo: do you like soba?**

Kagome laughs softly at the slight awkwardness of the question, finding it strangely charming.

**_More of an udon person myself but cold soba hits the spot from time to time._**

It takes a few moments to get a reply, making Kagome wonder if she had said something wrong. The buzz at her side told her otherwise.

**Todo: yeah, me too**

Kagome smiles to herself, glad to have someone to talk to.

* * *

"Kagome I'm taking you back to your teacher," Sesshomaru says after getting off the phone.

"What why? I still have a few more days with you guys."

"To keep you from doing something stupid, that's why," Inuyadha quips as he crosses his arms.

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

"Something is happening in Hosu and we are needed there."

"Oh…" she sighs. "Villains again?" The brother nod. "Alright then." Getting into the SUV she had came in, Sesshomaru drops her off at the front of U.A. where Aizawa was waiting. "Be safe."

"We should be saying that to you, Kagome," Inuyasha smiles slightly from the passenger seat. Rolling her eyes, she closes the door and turns to her teacher, sighing loudly as she hears them drive away.

"Glad you could make it," Aizawa says calmly. "You still need to train while they're away so follow me." He turns to go into the campus, watching Kagome to make sure she was coming. Instead of going inside, Aizawa leads her to his personal vehicle where Hitoshi was waiting. "Get in." Kagome smiles softly at Hitoshi before getting into the back of the car. A buzz from her phone makes her jump to grab it from her pocket.

**Todo: please stay safe.**

**_I'm always safe, what do you mean?_**

She waits for several minutes and still no reply.

**_Todoroki?_**

**_Hello?_**

Trying to keep herself from worrying, Kagome decides to make small talk on the way to where Aizawa was taking them. "S-so, uh, do you guys like cats?" Silence feels the car again for a moment before Aizawa nods slightly.

"Yeah," Hitoshi blushes slightly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I had a _feline_," Kagome laughs slightly at her own pun, gaining a chuckle from the males up front. The atmosphere was much lighter after that; rather terrible; pun was made.

Upon getting to the set destination of U.A.s forest, Aizawa tells them to get out and to put their gym clothes on in the bathroom nearby. Both students nod and quickly run to change and meet the rather stern Pro outside. Hitoshi notices the burns on Kagome's arms instantly, worry evident behind his eyes but he doesn't ask about them. Instead he puts his hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly at her. "I'm still here if you need someone, Damsel."

"As my hero would be," she smiles back with a blush. She knows he had spotted her burns, but the fact that he didn't pry made her relax.

"Enough talking, let's get to training." They start with stretching then move on to quirk strengthening. Hitoshi is to use his quirk against Kagome, getting closer to controlling her with each try but barely missing it. He could see her eyes dulls for only seconds at a time before going back to normal.

"That was so close!" Kagome praises. "Soon you'll be able to get past Sesshomaru's mental barriers!" Hitoshi blushes, liking the attention he was getting from his friend. "You should work on the capture tape now and see if you can catch me." Now she was turning this into a game of cat and mouse.

Aizawa gets a call as they chase starts, listening as well as he can to what the person on the other line was telling him. As he hangs up, he shakes his head, sighing. "Those idiots don't know when to stay out of trouble." Kagome's phone starts buzzing rapidly, distracting her as she pulls her phone out to answer.

"Hello?"

"Thank goodness you answered," Izuku sighs in relief. "I ended up in the hospital again…"

"Zuzu, I'd love to nag you about hurting yourself, but I'm trying not to get captured at the moment," Kagome says with a slight pant, dodging an upcoming hit from Hitoshi.

"CAPTURED?!" many voices ring through the phone, causing Kagome to pull it away from her ear.

"As in training!" Kagome laughs. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yes." That was definitely Todoroki.

"... Are you the idiots Aizawa was talking about?" The line goes quiet. "I leave you for a few days and you're already in the hospital," she sighs. "You're in Hosu?"

"How did you know?" Iida asks, sounding surprised.

"The Hero Killer was there and he took out your brother, Iida," Kagome shakes her head. "It's not hard to put two and two together. SHIT!" Kagome yells as her ankles get tied up in Hitoshi's tape, making her fall.

"Kagome?!"

"I said I was training!" she shouts loudly at the phone. "I'll call you back." She hangs up and quickly gets out of her bindings, running to Aizawa. "Take me with you to Hosu."

"How do you even know that?"

"Please just take me with you!"

"Not happening," Aizawa says sternly.

"Please, those idiots need m-."

"Those idiots need time to heal."

"And I can heal them! Faster than any medicine can!" she shouts, concern clear on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Aizawa scowls at Kagome, not wanting to give into her demands but also understanding that she was worried for her friends. "Kagome I'm not going to tell you again." Then again, she doesn't need to know what had just happened out in Hosu.

"I have to see them," Kagome says softly as her energy pushes itself out in large amounts, making the males near her slightly shiver from the force of it.

"Fine," he sighs after a few moments of suspenseful silence. "But you'll make up for this in training." Kagome nods her head quickly, feeling herself start to relax about the situation.

"Thank you, Aizawa," Kagome says as she darts back to the restrooms to change.

"Would you like to come along, as well?" Aizawa glances over to Hitoshi.

"Well my training partner is taking off, so might as well," the male shrugs indifferently.

* * *

As they get to the hospital, Kagome bolts out of the car to ask for where her friend's room was located. Aizawa and Hitoshi are moments behind, following the frantic girl. Kagome nods in thanks to the receptionist and dashes off once again, pinpointing Izuku's position. As she gets around the last corner, Kagome can see Izuku from down the hall heading back into his room with a crutch, talking to the people inside. Kagome relaxes slightly, finding that Izuku was still somewhat walking this time. Walking the rest of the way, she knocks on the door and waits patiently for someone to answer. She could hear some quiet shuffling from the other side, like someone trying to get comfortable. "Come in," Izuku calls.

"Izuku!" Kagome cries as she quickly opens the door and dashes to Izuku's side to envelop him into a hug. The sitting boy turns his head in time to get a face full of Kagome's breast, her arms wrapped around his head as she holds him. "Stop doing this to me!" Kagome whines, not realizing that she was smothering her friend to her chest. The poor boy had nearly lost consciousness from how flustered he became from the attention as Kagome pulls away.

"S-s-sorry, 'Gome," he fumbles, trying to look everywhere but her. Confused by his sudden bashfulness, Kagome ruffles his hair and moves over to the flushed Todoroki. Their eyes meet for a moment before Kagome starts snapping.

"You can't just text me something like that and not respond! You had me worried sick while I was training!" Todoroki looks at her, startled by the sudden yelling yet doesn't say anything. Still feeling out of place to say anything to her. The other two in the room stare at her, astounded by a few facts. Those being that they message each other often, they were much closer than they let on, and Kagome had started yelling at Todoroki. He still says nothing, looking everywhere but her much like Izuku was doing. "I hate seeing you guys hurt like this" she says after a moment, pulling Todoroki into a hug similar to the one she had given Izuku. Willing for the fire on his right to not flare, Todoroki blushes madly and clears his throat as Kagome pulls away.

"Iida just got his diagnosis," Todoroki says, directing the attention towards the third male in the room.

"My left hand," Iida starts solemnly. "Could have permanent damage."

"Let me take a look," she smiles at him, seeing as this is why she had come here. "I'm sure I can reverse some of the damage." Iida nods without a word, knowing it was part of her quirk. Kagome gently takes his left hand, being careful not to pull at the bandages as her hands glow her signature soft pink, her energy traveling up Iida's arm to do it's intended work. Kagome's eyes close in concentration, her energy getting brighter as she works. Her classmates watch her, almost enchanted by her display of power. The last time Izuku had seen this was while she was running to school after Katsuki had hurt her. No wonder she couldn't heal those scars, she has to have complete concentration to feel what she needed to heal. For Todoroki, however, this was the first time he was seeing this side of her quirk. The air around them is silent and still, the males watching with bated breath as she works. The analog clock on the wall being the only sound throughout the room, ticking by softly in the background as the minutes go by. Kagome finally opens her eyes, examining the arm she had just treated. "How does it feel now?"

"Definitely less tight than it was before," Iida smiles kindly at her. "I appreciate your assistance."

"That's what friends are for right?" Kagome grins widely as she hugs him, still being mindful of his other injuries. "So, are you three just going to be quiet or are you going to tell me what happened?" She pulls away from Iida and crosses her arms like an upset older sister.

"W-well, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were amazing," Izuku speaks up after a moment. "They took down the Nomus like they were nothing." The others nod in agreement, hoping it was enough to distract her.

"I've fought alongside them before," Kagome shrugs slightly, already well aware of their abilities. "I know they were fine out there, but you three? Why are you guys so injured?" Izuku knew the distraction wouldn't work against her when it came to the safety of others, especially her friends. He feels guilty about not telling her something as important as this. They never really hid anything from each other until he started training with All Might and her sudden connection to all of these Pro Heroes. But now the secrets were starting to pile up and pushing them farther away from each other.

"It was me," Iida says softly, catching everyone's attention. "They only got hurt because of my reckless decisions." He doesn't look at them, feeling the guilt fully settle in. "I went after the Hero Killer." He was whispering at this point, too ashamed of himself to want to admit to his mistake. Kagome frowns but she has a look of understanding in her eyes, one they were not expecting to see.

"You wanted to avenge your brother, did you?" Kagome asks gently as Iida nods. His expression reminds her of when she had first met Shippo, making her heart clench at the thought of the fox demon. Shippo had tried to avenge his father from the Thunder Brothers all those years ago and it nearly cost him his life, almost dragging Kagome with him if it wasn't for his father's fox fire protecting them. Thinking of that memory makes her want to cry, but she doesn't let her emotions take control of her. This was about Iida and not Shippo.

Izuku could tell she was bothered by something, however. Knowing how her eyes gleam when she's hurting, even if it was there for a split second. He wants to know what had changed about her, what had caused her so much trauma that she felt so useless to people when she is the strongest person he knows.

* * *

The police had stopped Aizawa on his way to the hospital room, telling him about the matter in slight code because of Hitoshi's presence. Understanding the situation, Aizawa steps into the room where four of his students were as the Chief tells Kagome to exit the room. Hitoshi waits in the hall with her, making small talk with her until Aizawa leaves the room and takes them back to training. While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had not been injured in the attack, they had been held up with interviews and paperwork meaning that Kagome wouldn't be able to go back to her internship with them. Kagome understood the situation and made the most of it, training with Hitoshi and Aizawa for the rest of the week while checking on Izuku, Todoroki, and Iida as much as she could.

The last day of interns came too quickly yet not soon enough, the trio from Hosu were healed and returning to their homes. Kagome on the other hand, was still training until Aizawa let them go. Maintaining a thin barrier on her skin while she ran, trying to keep Hitoshi out of her head, maintaining weapons of different sizes, holding a barrier away from herself, dodging his attacks with the capture tape; needless to say it has been a long week. Sesshomaru gave Aizawa information about how he was training Kagome prior to the Hosu accident, not wanting her to slack on anything she was taught before her wish.

One thing that wasn't told to Kagome, though, was the fact that Aizawa was planning to keep up this training past this week. After some questions were answered, of course.

Kagome is currently hiding out in a tree, watching Hitoshi from a distance as she tries to silence her harsh breathing. Sweat covers her face, making her bangs stick to her forehead. Hitoshi listens closely to his surroundings, knowing full well she was nearly exhausted.

Kagome's foot slips from the branch shes on, shaking it slightly and causing the leaves to rustle. Hitoshi snaps his tape towards her instantly as she gasps and jumps down. Kagome runs as soon as her feet hit the ground and Hitoshi is quick to chase after. Low on her energy, Kagome has a slower pace than usual, making it easier for Hitoshi.

"You know, kitten," Hitoshi begins taunting, making her blush from the sudden pet name. "You should really pick up your speed if you don't want to get caught." Kagome's eyes flicker towards him, seeing how close he was actually coming to capturing her.

"Ha! That's what you… think…" she trails off, Hitoshi's quirk gaining control over her as she falters from being caught off guard. The capture tape wraps around her tightly, making her drop to her knees with a dazed look. Kagome snaps out of it after a few moments and struggles against the tape. "Dammit," she groans in defeat, ceasing her attempts to get out. She was tired, the sun was setting, and she wanted to sleep. "I give." She falls to her side panting. She was done and didn't want to move, not even bothering to move out of the tape once it loosened.

"Let's call it a day," Aizawa says as he heads towards them. Kagome nods thankfully, still catching her breath as Hitoshi helps her out of the tape and onto her feet. "Higurashi," he calls after a moment. "You should stop overthinking things, dwelling on something you can't control or change is going to just distract you in battle." Kagome looks down, knowing her teacher was right, but there are so many things she needs to know but doesn't have a way of finding out. She was worried about Shippo. He's been on her mind since the USJ attack, yet she hasn't shown her distress externally. How was Aizawa able to read her so well?

"I'll make sure not to," Kagome sighs softly. "But I will also need to talk to Principle Nezu about a few things." Aizawa nods and dismisses them, thankful that she somewhat knew what she was in for when they got back to regular classes.

* * *

Heading home alone after Hitoshi turned onto his street made Kagome go on high alert. She was being followed again and it was the same aura as before. That flame. She shivers as she continues home. They were always there when she was alone, but how did they know? She couldn't think of any reason why a villain would be following her other than Shippo.

The aura gets closer to her yet not in her sight, keeping the man a mystery to her. Kagome wasn't afraid like she should be, her curiosity nearly getting the better of her. She was moments from home but she couldn't help but wonder who this male was, how dangerous he could possibly be.

Kagome walks past her street and stops in front of an alley, not daring to go in. "I know you're there," she says calmly.

"Why do you keep following me?" The male stops, seeming to hear her but doesn't answer. Now that he was closer, she could read him better. He didn't have any malicious intent towards her, more so curious about her. "I caught your attention somehow, what was it?" He still doesn't answer, leaving her with nothing. Sighing, Kagome turns around and heads home knowing he was still watching her.

* * *

Back into class the next day and they were already doing a training race with All Might and a few other Pro volunteers. All Might goes into explaining that they would be going to Field Gamma for the rescue training. Something about its dense spread of factories made an intricate maze, Kagome wasn't paying attention until they called out the four teams of five. The first team to go was Izuku, Sero, Iida, Mina, and Ojiro. The first person to successfully rescue All Might wins.

Once the five were in their places, the rest of the class watches them from the screen provided. Starting out it looked like it was Sero's game then Izuku shoots himself forward, his body finally able to hold his quirk and not hurt himself. Kagome cheers proudly at his display of newfound control, knowing he had used one of Katsuki's moves. Once the shock dies from the students watching, Kagome hangs by the remaining girls of the class.

"Oh hey, Kagome I have a question," Ochaco beams.

"I have an answer," Kagome laughs, causing the other the chuckles.

"Who's your favorite hero?" Kagome suddenly blushes, almost embarrassed to say.

"Yeah, you seem to know some really strong Pros, but who's your favorite?" The girls wait patiently for an answer from the blushing girl.

"It's not All Might if that's you guys are thinking," Kagome puffs out defensively.

"Come one, Kagome," Ochaco whines. "Tell us!"

"Please?" Momo joins in. They had been curious for a while now, seeing as All Might was Katsuki and Izuku's favorite.

"It's the number three hero and that's all I'm saying," Kagome huffs crossing her arms. She doesn't talk about her favorite because usually (when they were kids) Katsuki would say that All Might was much better in every way. Jiro takes out her phone, being the only one able to get to it quickly, and looks up the Top Ten.

"Ok so," Jiro mutters, catching the groups attention. "Of course All Might is number 1, next is Endeavor, and number three is," she stops and looks at Kagome. "Wow I didn't take you to be the the type."

"What?" the girls ask, trying to see Jiro's phone.

"Who is it?" Tsuyu finally chimes in while Jiro shows them without saying a word. Jiro could tell some of the males were listening in, curiosity getting the better of them. Katsuki had forgotten who your favorite hero was, having been that long since you had talked about them. Todoroki was intrigued, pulling his phone out to see who the number three hero was. Frowning at his screen , he puts his phone away and watches the race.

"H-hey before you think that way, it's because he's really inspiring and got in the top ten when he was only 18," Kagome mumbles, embarrassed under their stares.

The next team goes up after Sero wins the race. Kirishima, Mineta, Hagakure, Tsuyu, and Sato were going up to their starting positions, ready for the race. Beginning again, the girls fill Mina in on the new information they have on Kagome, the said girl still blushing from being outed.

"Ooo," Mina smirks. "I heard he's a major flirt to his fans." Kagome rolls her eyes, already done with them. They may be her friends but she can still be over them. The current group was trying to save Aizawa while All Might went over some things with the previous group, minus Mina. Tsuyu ends up winning the race, Kirishima hot on her the entire time.

Third group to go consists of Ochaco, Shoji, Denki, Momo, and Tokoyami against, surprisingly, Koga. Kagome says this and could help but laugh. Ochaco wins the race, catching Koga off guard by coming in from above and just pulling his tail to get him to safety while he was floating. The girls cheers for their gravity defying friend.

The last group was ready in their places. Kagome, Todoroki, Katsuki, Jiro, and Koda wait for the signal to start. The 'distress call' being Inuyasha himself. Kagome smirks to herself. She had the advantage when it comes to Inuyasha. One word and he's done for.

The signal goes off and Kagome dashes towards the sound and Inuyasha's aura, easily pinpointing it. Yet she had to remember she was going _against_ Katsuki and Todoroki. Last time they got above her, now it was her turn to take first place. Spotting red and white hair in the distance, Kagome speeds up as much as she can. They may not be demons, but they were still a bit faster on their feet. Moments later she finds the head of white hair and dog ears waiting in his chosen spot. Back to her, he could tell she was close by her scent. Yet the scene to Kagome had her yearning for the past again. For when times were simple and you knew what was going to happen next. Kagome was supposed to be nineteen her upcoming birthday, not fifteen again and now it was taking a toll on her, her mind slowly breaking from the age change. But she couldn't let that get in the way of her current training and life. What's done is done and she can't change it.

Due to her distraction, Jiro was able to sneak in and try to get Inuyasha out. She goes for him just as Kagome snaps back. Kagome curses slightly, knowing if she was to win this she would have to use it, but didn't think it would be this early.

"Inuyasha sit!" she yells, the Pro falling on his face as Jiro stumbles past him in confusion. The others show up moments later, all ready to get Inuyasha. Kagome throws a barrier around the Pro, making Katsuki bounce off and yell in frustration. Kagome rushes over and enters the barrier, pulling Inuyasha to the goal and winning.

* * *

Getting into the locker room after the training was bliss, knowing they would be leaving soon. Kagome slides off her costume as the girls talk amongst each other until Jiro went to the wall. Kagome shakes her head, knowing what was about to happen as Jiro puts one if her earjaxs into the wall.

On the other side of things, Mineta had been trying to coax Izuku to look through the peephole he had found before talking about the girls on the other side. "Yaoyorozu's boob-orozu, Ashido's sexy silhouette!" he was groaning at the eye candy we was getting. "Hagakure's floating panties! Higurashi's mile long legs!" The other males get mad at the shorter, purple male, not liking how he was talking about the girls. Jiro jabs him in the eye through the hole. "Jiro's earphone jack… its accuracy and stealth factor makes for a deadly combo…"

"How despicable!" Momo sighs. "Let's plug that hole right up!"

"How about choosing words better, Momo," Kagome teases as the other giggle. Momo blushes slightly before rolling her eyes and finishing up.

* * *

A man gazes at a small television illuminating the dark room he was in. He questions how his successor will come up in order to take his place while a voice deep inside him warns of something yet to be found again. Many years ago, too many to remember the exact number, he had come face to face a man a malice and hatred. He asked to join him and his cause and in exchange he would take them to their victory. He never told him how, yet somehow he knew he was being truthful in his claims. Now he waits on a sign, a motion from the man within to lead him to the prize. The man skips back to when he had watched the Sports Festival, when his attention went to the explosive blond student and the girl that placed third. Her power was nothing that he has seen yet it looked so familiar to him. That day, his old friend within stirred with angry and resentment because of the girl on screen.

Knowing exactly what he had be trying to tell him, he makes it a mission for his successor to bring her to them and keep her hidden until the time was right to strike.

* * *

Class was too much that morning. Finals were coming up in a week and they had that much time to study for it. The class score chart was given from the entrance exam so they could see how they did from last time. Mina had 19th, Denki 20th. Kagome had gotten 10th, knowing it was because of her math skills. She groans slightly, knowing she had studied for it but just couldn't get her head around the math portion. A few of her classmates ask Momo; who got 1st; to help them study and as much as Kagome wanted to ask to join, it looked like Momo had her hands full with the ones that needed more attention. Kagome looks at the list, finding that Izuku would totally tutor her like he did in middle school. Smiling widely, she makes her way to her friend. "Hey Zuzu," Kagome says to gain the males attention and make him blush. "Could you please help me study?" The question caught him, as well as a few others off guard.

"Y-yeah of course, 'Gome," he smiles back, rubbing the back of his head. Inside he was ecstatic, remembering how they would always joke around in middle school. The two were blissfully unaware of the inappropriate comments from Mineta as a few of their classmates snapped at him.

Lunch comes quickly, the Dekusquad sitting at their usual table. Kagome takes her seat next to Ochaco and across from Izuku as they eat before a student named Monoma from class 1-B hits Izuku with his tray. Kagome glares darkly at the blond male looking down on Izuku. "And who the hell do you think you are?" she snaps, her tone rivaling Katsuki's. This catches Monoma off guard, stopping his rant about the Hero Killer. Kagome was not about to let this guy be an ass for no reason. "I bet you wouldn't be able to handle that kind of situation." Before Monoma can respond, Kendo chops his neck to make his pass out and apologizes to the group.

"I overheard you guys talking about the practical exam," Kendo informs. "Between you and me it's against those robots from the entrance exam." With that information, Kendo leaves them be while dragging the unconscious Monoma behind her.

Getting back to class, Izuku tells the others about the practical exam before Katsuki snaps at Denki for being a moron who can't dial back his quirk. He then turns his attention to Izuku, much to Kagome's disappointment. She still hadn't said anything to him since the day on the street and the others were starting to notice. Katsuki was more irritable than before and Kagome was just down right avoiding him. "Hey Deku!" Katsuki sneers. "Seems like… you're starting to manage that quirk of yours. Either way…" Izuku nervously listens to him. "Stop pissing me off with all these stunts."

"He means the other say when Dsku was moving around like Bakugo," Ochaco comments.

"I'm not looking for a hollow victory like at the Sports Festival!"

"Or it could be the official start of their battle," Mina whispers to Ochaco. The brunette nods in agreement, getting the girls; minus Kagome; together to speak. Kagome however glares at the blond, not liking how he was still treating Izuku and now he was dragging Todoroki into it. But where did the girls go?

* * *

"Ok this is it!" Ochaco yells slightly to the girls in front of her. "The battle is beginning and we have got to help!" The other nods in agreement. "Mina! What do we have on the table first?"

"Right! Remember this is a secret club to help out our obviously lovestruck classmates," Mina brings out a file from her bag. "We have three-"

"Actually that would be four," Jiro cuts in, making the girls gasp. "There is another one and I can prove it!"

"Noo!" Mina whines. "I'm losing chances for my OTP!"

"Get yourself together!" Ochaco snaps. "Jiro, who is the forth?"

"Why her hero himself," Jiro smiles. "She called him her 'mysterious hero'?"

"Ooooooh!" Mina snaps out of her complaining. "Are you talking about that purple haired guy?"

"Yep."

"Oh wow," Momo smiles. "Kagome is so popular!" The girls nod.

"But Kagome isn't talking to Bakugo right now for some reason," Mina pouts again, finding a hole in her ship.

"She's studying with Deku, though!" Tsuyu chimes in, happy that her pair was going strong.

"But have you seen the connection between her and Todoroki?" Hagakure gasps. "Its almost dreamy."

Jiro shakes her head, not agreeing with them in the slightest. "Shinso has been training with her. Its not hard to tell either." The girls gasp, thinking about the days after school where she would leave with Aizawa saying she was training. Or when Hitoshi would be waiting by the door for her right after.

"Do we even count the Pros she knows?" Momo adds. "Steel Fang even called her his woman."

"We could but I don't think she would end up with any of them despite their history," Tsuyu answers.

"Can't argue with that, really. The signs are there."


	17. Chapter 17

Groaning in frustration, Kagome rests her face in her hands. "I just can't understand it," she whines, shaking her head as Izuku smiles softly.

"Maybe we should take a break," he chuckles, putting his notebook down.

"Please," she sighs. "My head is pounding." Lifting her head up, Kagome stretches her arms above her head. Her shirt follows her movements, showing a small portion of her abdomen while making the boy blush and look away from her.

"S-so, you never did e-explain how you know Inuyasha," Izuku asks to keep his mind on task and not on how smooth her skin looks.

"Oh, right," Kagome hesitates for a moment before putting her arms down and returning her gaze towards Izuku. "I doubt you're ever going to believe me."

"Of course I would believe you, 'Gome."

"Promise?" This was a first for Izuku, seeing his friend vulnerable like this like she was afraid he would leave her.

"I promise." He holds up his pinkie with a smile, his cheeks still dusted pink. Kagome takes his pinkie with her own, putting her thumb out to meet him halfway.

"The best way to put it is that I remember my past life." She pulls her hand away from his as she begins. "On my fifteenth birthday I was dragged down the Bone Eater's Well at home and taken back 500 years to the Edo era. There were no such thing as quirks or heroes. The villains were the leaders of the world and the heroes were the poor, hardworking people that were barely surviving." Kagome bites her lip debating on telling him about the jewel. Izuku listens intently, taking in as much information as he can. "A demon dragged me through the well, talking about a jewel and how much she wanted it. Mistress Centipede, from the waist up she was human but her bottom half was a centipede." She hadn't checked in a long time but she was sure she might still have the scar from when it was ripped from her side. "But you remember the Sacred Tree at my families shrine?" Izuku nods. "The slight gouge in the tree is where Inuyasha was sealed with an arrow 50 years prior to me ending up there. I was found by the village next to the well and Mistress Centipede came back to terrorize them. Went as far as biting a chunk out of a horse and dropping it in front of me and the elder Miko Kaede. So instead of letting her continue to hurt the village, I ran back to where Inuyasha was with the demon chasing me. She wrapped her body around me and the tree, pinning me there against Inuyasha." Kagome stops again, remembering how she had to tell the half demon that her name was Kagome and not Kikyo.

"Well the jewel demon was talking about was in my side, so she bit it out of me," she states and she feels her side, the faint lines of the edge of the scar on her fingertips was enough to remind her it was real. Kagome lifts part of her shirt, Izuki blushing madly once again and looking away.

"W-what are you doin?" he stumbles.

"Just look at my side, I have the scar," Kagome says calmly. At hearing scar, Izuku turns his gaze back to her and spots the scar on her side before she put her shirt back. It reminded him of All Might's scar. "But the day after we had gotten it back from her, I accidentally shattered it trying to shoot an arrow at a crow demon. And for the best three years I was on a journey to find all the shards and complete the jewel. I meet some of the best people on that journey, too." Kagome gains a gleam of adoration as she thinks about her other family. "Inuyasha was a main part of it, I honestly started falling in love with him!" Kagome laughs softly, feeling her face heat up.

"Do you still?" The question came out faster than Izuku had expected, his curiosity and possibly jealousy gaining control of him. His heart pounds as Kagome hesitates and blushes more, thinking that she did.

"He's like a really close friend, so in a way I still do? But not romantically." Izuku's pulse slows a little as relief washes over him. Inuyasha was important to you as he seemed to be but as family. "The first person we ran into was a little fox demon who was trying to avenge the death of his father. He had attacked Inuyasha and I for the small amount of shards we had and then I got kidnapped by the ones who killed his father, the Thunder Brothers." Kagome smiles fondly at the thought of the younger Shippo. Her heart clenching harshly after a moment when she remembers USJ. Izuku was more concerned over the fact that she had been kidnapped. How could she say that so casual and smile? "But I got out of it with the help of Inuyasha. But that's really how we met Shippo and let him come with us since he was an orphan."

"You're talking about the villain from the USJ attack right?" His question makes her pain worse, knowing that's the only way anyone saw him right now. Kagome nods slightly before continuing. "Then there was Miroku, he kidnapped me when we first met because he knew I could sense the shards and-"

"Wait why is this jewel so important?" he cuts her off, feeling confused about the missing information.

"Oh sorry," Kagome blushes sheepishly. "I got so used to everyone knowing exactly what I'm talking about. But it's called the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls and it grants any wish a person desires. It can be used to give someone unimaginable strength but can easily become tainted with dark intentions." Kagome could almost feel the power of a tainted version of her jewel, the dark color a large contrast to its usual pink shade. "But Miroku had a curse on him from a demon named Naraku. That same demon was the reason why Inuyasha was pinned by an arrow." Kagome continues her tale, telling him about Sango, Sesshomaru, Koga, and the rest of her allies and enemies.

"So why aren't you still there?"

"Because of the wish I made on the jewel." Her voice wavers slightly, back to that afraid expression.

"And you said that it would vanish if the wish wasn't selfish, right?" Kagome nods. "Did it?"

"No." Her blunt response sends shivers down his spine. "Since it was a selfish wish, it took me from the past and brought me here."

"But what was your wish?" His hearts feels like it was about to break out of his chest, a sense of excitement washes over him like he was about to uncover the discovery of a lifetime.

"That anyone could be a hero." Silence is the only thing she is met with as Izuku pieces everything together. "In other words, I was brought to the reality I wished for."

"Y-you made quirks?" Izuku was awestruck. His best friend was already amazing in his eyes but the fact that she created the existence of heroes made stars form in his eyes. Kagome nods to confirm his claim, still afraid of him not believing her despite his pinkie promise. "Do… do you regret it? Not being able to live with everyone in the past? Would you take it back if you could?" He had to ask. The questions were eating him alive as she had told her tale with such fondness and longing. Kagome, again, is caught off guard by his questions. The shock fades to a soft expression, as if saying he should know the answer.

"Of course not," she smiles as they catch each other's gaze. "That would mean losing you and I could never do that." Kagome places her hand on his as he goes red again. "Izuku you mean so much to me I couldn't bare not having you in my life." Izuku's eyes swell with tears, his fears of losing her leaving him as she pulls him into a hug. His aura was telling her everything she needed to know about his emotions and she felt like she was neglecting him. Izuku hugs her tightly as tears streak down his face and onto her shoulder as she runs her fingers through his hair as she wills herself not to cry as she feels the familiar sting in her eyes. Kagome knew he was afraid of something as of lately but couldn't figure out what it was until now and she feels terrible. "I'm sorry, Izuku."

"D-don't be, 'Gome," he stutters through sobs, not daring to look at her. "I shouldn't have doubted you. If a-anything, I sh-should be the one apologizing…" Kagome is the one to pull away, making him look at her as she wipes his tears away with her thumbs while holding his face.

"No more secrets between us," Kagome smiles as she closes her eyes, fresh tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Promise me that, Izuku. Promise me that we will always be up front with things." Izuku's lip quivers slightly, knowing that if he did promise he would have to fully admit to being All Might's successor. "Please, Zuzu?" her voice falters due to his silence as she brings up her pinkie again. A few more moments pass before he takes her pinkie with his and seals the promise with his thumb.

"I promise, 'Gome," he breathes out. "But now I have to tell you something…" He was going to tell her despite All Might's warning, it only seemed fair considering everything she had just told him. Kagome smiles softly once again, her fear leaving as soon as it came.

"Does it have to do with your quirk?" Kagome asks lowly as Izuku nods. "Then I already know you got it from All Might." Izuku swallows thickly as his nerves get the better of him. How did she know already? "I can see part of his aura mixing with yours, Zuzu. It wasn't hard to put together that you gained it from him." Of course, how could he forget the fact she could read people so easily? "The day I walked home with Katsuki after you tried to hint at it, that's when I figured it out. And you know what?" Kagome pulls her hand away and tipes her face free of tears. "You've grown so much since we were kids, Zuzu. You're going to be an amazing hero." She couldn't fight the tears anymore, from her sorrow of missing the past, learning she was the reason Izuku was upset, and seeing how far he has come, it was overwhelming her with emotions. Izuku, however, couldn't say anything in response. When he first found out he wouldn't have a quirk, Kagome was by his side telling him that she still believed he would be a hero and wouldn't listen to anyone who said otherwise. She was his support in his darkest hours, a beacon of light that held him steady while everyone was trying to tear him down. Kagome had started getting into fights with Katsuki over the bullying once he had gotten his quirk, their relationship starting to fall apart because of Izuku and he knew it, too. He hates that fact about the three of them. Because of him, Kagome and Katsuki weren't glued to the hip like they used to be. "Whatever you're thinking about, stop it," Kagome's voice chimes, breaking the silence of the room.

Izuku's aura was fluctuating rapidly through his emotions, putting them on display for Kagome. He looks away embarrassed as he scratches the back of his head. "S-sorry, 'Gome."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome laughs softly as his aura returns to its usual calming state. "We should get back to studying if I want any chance to get a good score." Izuku chuckles with her as he nods, picking his notebook back up once she moves away from him. A warm feeling covers his chest as his stomach churns slightly, but his heart feels as light as a feather. He was close to Kagome again and knew something so extraordinary about her that he could barely fathom it.

* * *

As she's heading home, her phone rings loudly. Taking it out by the second ring, she answers. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sesshomaru wants to go over some details about your current training or whatever. Just get your ass over here before I come get you," Inuyasha gripes from the other end.

"Oh, ok. I'll be there as soon as I can," Kagome says before they end the call. Entering her home, she runs upstairs and changes before running back out telling her mother she would be home late. It had become a common occurrence since Kagome had started at U.A., yet it felt natural for her family. Mama Higurashi still can't pinpoint why she wasn't as worried for her daughter as the other parents were. Something telling her that Kagome was very capable in her abilities.

Excited to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again, Kagome rushes over to the agency as fast as her legs could carry her. Getting to the entrance of the agency, she stops for a moment to catch her breath as she sees a familiar aura getting closer. Smiling widely, she spots the male as he jogged over to her. "Hey Koga!" she greets with a wave.

"Kagome!" he grins widely as he comes to a stop. "How's class?"

"As exciting as ever," she laughs softly as she enters the building, Koga following her inside. "What brings you here?"

"Just dropping in to mess with muttface," he chuckles. As the door closes behind them, voices could be heard down around the corner. One was distinctly Inuyasha while Kagome couldn't remember where she had heard the other voice.

"She seems great," the voice says calmly.

"More like a pain in the neck," Inuyasha chuckles. "Kagome's as stubborn as they come." Hearing this, Kagome turns the corner to ask Inuyasha who he thought he was talking about her like that only to completely stop in her tracks. Hawks was sitting on one of the couches in the waiting area with Inuyasha, catching her off guard.

"Oi, stop talking about my woman like that," Koga glares slightly. While he had wanted to agree, he didn't want to say it in front of her. Hawks raises an eyebrow at Koga's words, wondering if this Kagome person was in a relationship with the Wolf.

"Can you stop talking about me in general please?" she says snapping out of her initial shock. Hawks turns his attention towards the young female next to Koga as confusion sets in. "And for the last time Koga, I'm not your woman!" Kagome seemed to be a bit embarrassed for some reason. Inuyasha could plainly see the dark blush on her face as she looks everywhere but the visiting Pro.

"So your the little bird Inuyasha was telling me about," Hawks speaks up as Kagome's flushed state worsens. "I must admit I thought you would be older."

"Y-yeah, well," Kagome stumbles uncharacteristically, causing the demons around to question what was going on. "That itself is c-complicated." Kagome wanted to make herself for acting like Izuku when he fanboys over heroes. Another question swims in Hawks' mind, finding her existence to be rather interesting.

"Well this is Hawks," Inuyasha jumps in, not liking the new atmosphere in the room. "The number-"

"Three hero," Kagome finishes for him. "Of course I know who he is, Inuyasha." Hawks calmly leans forward from his laid back position on the couch, his interest piqued on the female. Inuyasha could feel the jealousy rise in him as he notices the stars in her eyes, full of admiration for hero. Koga had a similar feeling come up, not wanting to share any more information about Kagome to him even if he was a close friend.

"Looks like chickadee here seems to know her ranks," Hawks chuckles casually with a sly smirk, finding it rather amusing how Inuyasha was struggling to keep calm. Just by the way he was talking about her Hawks could tell he was rather protective of the girl.

"My best friend has an expansive knowledge on all things hero," she says rather quickly, not wanting to admit that he was indeed her favorite hero.

"Something tells me that that isn't the whole truth, kid," he teases, making it worse for Kagome.

"When I said you could meet her I didn't mean so you could mess with her," Inuyasha quips, not liking the flirtatious tone Hawks currently had.

"I'm just having a little fun," Hawks laughs. "No need to bite my head off." Inuyasha rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, obviously not caring for that response.

Kagome gathers up some confidence as she feels her cheeks burn. "Well, I have actually been wanting to meet you, Hawks." Attention was back on her in an instant, shocking the males. "I-I mean it's not every day you get to meet your favorite hero, right?" Kagome smiles brightly, her fondness of the Pro shining through. From the reactions he saw from Inuyasha and Koga, Hawks could tell that little fact hit them hard. Just what was this girl about?

"I'm flattered, kid," he grins. "From what I hear, you're quite the hero yourself." He was smooth, she would give him that. Yet something made her wish to be eighteen again, if only for the fact of not being treated like a child. Kagome calms her nerves after a moment before finding a surge of boldness within.

"If I was still eighteen, this entire situation would be different," she shrugs casually before turning to the flabbergasted Inuyasha. "So where is Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome! Why the hell would you say that?!" Inuyasha shouts, embarrassed for the girl.

"It's not the first time she's gotten that bold," Koga laughs. "Remember when she bitch slapped me?" Now Hawks was more confused yet intrigued than ever. This tiny girl had enough confidence to smack a Pro hero with a demon quirk. From what he understood about most of the demon quirk holders, they were more aggressive and assertive than average holders yet this child hit him. He couldn't get his head around what she had said, however, making a point to remind himself to look into the information at some point.

Once Kagome was over her initial embarrassment, her usual energy was pleasant and rather welcoming even to a stranger. "None of my friends are never going to believe any of this tomorrow," Kagome sighs shaking her head.

"Want to give them proof?" Hawks says with a winks as Inuyasha bites back a growl. He was getting under their skin and he knew it.

"Like a picture or autograph?" Kagome asks excitedly as Hawks nods while getting to his feet "This is why you're the best, Hawks!" she all but squeals as she rushes to his side with her phone already taken out. Kagome was getting a picture with her favorite hero and she was over the moon about it. As she gets the camera app up, Hawks takes her phone from her hands and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as he angles the camera. After taking a few with some goofy faces and some serious, Hawks gives back her phone with a cheeky smile. "Thank you so much!" Her blush is as bright as her smile as she holds her phone to her chest. Sesshomaru appears soon after, calling for Kagome to follow him. "I hope I can see you again, Hawks! It was great to finally meet you," she says as she leaves with Sesshomaru, not giving any time for the three males to respond.

"Well, you met her," Inuyasha grumbles in annoyance. "Satisfied, birdbrain?"

"Quite the opposite," Hawks chuckles as he stretches. "I feel like we just scratched the surface."


	18. Chapter 18

Nightfall comes quicker than Kagome had anticipated, the conversation with Sesshomaru taking up most of her time. With a yawn, Kagome heads home for the night. Koga had left some time before her while Hawks had gone shortly after she disappeared with Sesshomaru. So she was alone walking home, much to her dismay. Though she couldn't really say she was alone, seeing as that familiar flame was back. Finding strange comfort in its presence, she relaxes despite her mind telling her otherwise. If this villain had wanted to hurt her, they would have done so by now right? But she wanted a face to put to the flame, surprising herself with how much she wanted to know. "Hello again," she calls out once she feels them close. "I'm sure you're trying to use intimidation or at least trying to scare me, but you might as well give up. I promise I'm nothing interesting." Her voice echoes down the street as she keeps her pace, the moon being one of her only sources of light. "I don't know why you're still hiding." The flame does nothing in response, keeping a good distance between them. "Have a goodnight then," she calls back for the last time before entering her house.

* * *

Exams were here and Kagome was ready for them, excited for the practical with the robots. The written exam goes by quickly, Kagome feeling much better about her score this time around. "You're the best, Zuzu!" Kagome cheers, giving Izuku a hug in thanks. The poor boy still becoming a blushing mess despite it just being Kagome.

"O-of course, 'Gome!"

The day of the practical exam had the class ecstatic since once they were over it would be time for their summer training camp. Before anything else, however, Kagome wanted to brag to the girls. In the locker room, Kagome has a bit of a daydream expression as she remembers visiting Inuyasha and catches the attention of her female friends. "So," Ochaco smiles slyly as she moves closer to Kagome. "How was your study date with Deku?"

"It was fun," Kagome beams. "He always knows how to explain it to where I can fully understand."

"Anything interesting happen?" Mina asks as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well we did get some things off our chests if that's what you mean," Kagome shrugs. "I really missed hanging out with Zuzu." The girls nod in understanding just before Kagome smirks proudly. "But what happened after is the interesting part." Putting her costume on fully, she pulls out her phone without turning it on. "I had to go talk to Sesshomaru so I went over to his agency."

"What's interesting about that?" Tsuyu asks bluntly, making Kagome laugh.

"The interesting part is who was there talking to Inuyasha when I walked in."

"Did you get to meet another Pro?" Hagakure gasps.

"Yep!" Kagome turns her phone on and shows them her new lockscreen.

**"WHAT?! NO WAY!"** The girls scream loudly as they look at the picture of Kagome and Hawks. The loud yells alert the males on the other side of the wall, confusing them as to what they were going on about.

"Turns out Inuyasha is good friends with him," Kagome explains. "And he's really cool in person!" She was blushing and she knows it, not caring to be embarrassed about her fangirling.

As the girls race out of the locker room with giggles and hushed comments, the males watch them in case they were planning to do something. "Those girls are terrifying," Mineta shivers slightly.

The students meet up with Aizawa and quite a few other teachers. Kagome decided to wear her mask this time around, mentally thanking herself as she bites the inside of her cheek. Katsuki had been glancing at her, guilt present in his eyes as he turns away from her. Kagome knew he was genuinely sorry about what happened before interns, but it hurt her more emotionally than physically. She wants to go up and talk to him again, wanting to forgive him and move on but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not just yet, at least. Aizawa brings everyone's attention to him and the teachers behind him as he begins explaining the practical exam. "If you want to attend the training camp, then don't mess this up." Mina cheers enthusiastically about how it's the robots from the entrance exam when Aizawa mentions that they were snooping around for information.

"Not quite!" Nezu says as he climbs out of Aizawa's tape. "Various circumstances have demanded a revision to the exam format." Kagome sighs softly, knowing exactly where this was going to go. They were to go against a teacher with a chosen partner based on many considered factors. Todoroki and Momo were the first to be named, Aizawa informing them that they would be going against him.

"Next is Midoriya…" their teacher starts as he shifts his eyes towards Kagome for a split second, giving both students some hope they would be paired together. "Is with Bakugo." The male students called turn to look at each other, dumbfounded and upset they would put them together. Kagome bites her lip, fear almost reaching her eyes as she watches her closest friends. They were going against All Might and they had the option of fight or flight. Kagome comes back to reality at the call of her name with Ochaco's, saying they would be against Thirteen. Kagome smirks a bit smugly since she already knew how to go against a quirk like his thanks to Miroku. Her eyes catch Izuku's nervous ones, nothing finding some amusement in Kagome's matchup while they try to make nerves calm down. All of these were to be done simultaneously from what Kagome understood, meaning she couldn't watch Izuku and Katsuki's fight against All Might.

Heading over to her assigned hero, Kagome looks around at the other matchup before her stare is met by the red eyes she's been avoiding. Her breathing almost hitches as the pushed down emotions start bubbling up to the surface. They hold each other's gaze for a few moments before Kagome forces herself to look away from him, not letting herself break under his stare no matter how much she wants to run to him.

"You girls ready?" Thirteen asks excitedly as they enter their exam area. "I'm not going to go easy on you." Kagome glances at her friend beside her, nodding with determination. The test starts quickly, making Kagome move away from her opponent to strategize with Ochaco about what to do only for Thirteen to rip apart the pillar they were behind. So that's how it was going to be.

* * *

Katsuki glares forward as he searches for All Might, getting increasingly annoyed with Izuku following him. "Beating him down is the best option!" He was angry with many things. That he was stuck with Izuku, that he was against All Might, that Kagome could barely look at him, that Izuku somehow found his way back to Kagome, and a few others. Clenching his jaw, he listens to Izuku. "We'll let him toy with us until the very end."

"Kacchan, th-this is All Might we're talking about. Even with that handicap, theres no way you can beat him-" Izuku is cut off by Katsuki backhanding him with his gauntlet, making him fall over.

"Stop talking," he sneers. "You really think you're all that? First it's her then All Might?" Katsuki almost couldn't control his words. "I'm past my damn breaking point."

"If, if we wanna pass this, you gotta state listening to what I'm saying, Kacchan!" Izuku knew there was more to this than just him keeping his quirk from Katsuki. "And not just in here!"

"You think I need your stinking power to pass this?" Katsuki glares darkly. "That I need your help at all?! Forget it!"

"Stop yelling for once!" Izuku screams, his heart hammering in his chest. "This is exactly why we can never actually talk! Why she wo-" All Might cuts him off with an attack, sending Izuku back a bit.

* * *

"We should head for the exit when he's distracted," Ochaco whispers to Kagome, both panting from the running they had been doing. Kagome was trying to stay focused but hadn't found the perfect shot to throw herself at the pro, knowing that he wouldn't want to break her down into atoms like everything else. The announcement of Izuku and Katsuki passes had her slightly distracted. Nodding, Kagome watches their opponent closely and once his back was turned whole looking, the girls race towards the exit.

"Found you!" Thirteen yells as he points his finger at them just as they get to the railing. Both hold on tightly as the Pro taunts them while stepping closer.

"Shit, so close!" Kagome whines.

"What are we going to do?" Ochaco asks, nearly defeated as she thinks hard about what Izuku would do in this situation.

"Hey, Ochaco," Kagome's voice calls teasingly. "I bet I can guess what you're thinking and I'm sure I have the answer."

"W-what are you talking about?!" Ochaco blushes slightly. "And stop teasing me!" Kagome laughs, knowing she was right.

"Fine, fine," Kagome sighs after a moment before smirking. "But don't think I didn't notice you're blush when you were asking Iida to help you study."

"Huh?!" the brunette gasps as she let's go of the rail and holds her face, making her head straight towards Thirteen. "Ahh!" Crashing into her opponent, Ochaco's reflexes kick in as she cuffs the Pro and takes the victory. "Kagome you can't just say something like that!"

"We won didn't we?" Kagome smiles brightly as she helps her friend up, the announcement going off that they had completed their exam. "But seriously, you like him, don't you?" Ochaco says nothing, holding her face like before as her face darkens. "That's so cute! I promise to keep it our little secret," Kagome winks as she puts a finger to her mask.

They head to Recovery Girl's tent to check in, mainly to see who else was in the tent. "What about you and Deku?" Ochaco asks as they find the tent, catching Kagome off guard as she stops to look at the brunette.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean, Kagome!" she beams getting closer to said girl. "Do you _like_ like him or not?"

"L-like Izuku?" Kagome repeats her as her face becomes flustered. "I-I, uh…" Kagome had never thought about liking Izuku in the way her friend was implying. She hadn't thought of anyone like this since before she made the wish and even then she had a hard time figuring it out. Considering everything she went through with Inuyasha, she had put her love life to the back of her mind.

"Well then what about Bakugo?"

"W-wait let's s-slow down for a moment," Kagome stumbles in embarrassment. Ochaco had to be joking, asking things like this when they were supposed to be focusing on hero training. "I-I don't like anyone like that!"

"Your reaction says otherwise," Ochaco teases. "You gotta like someone!" Kagome shakes her head as her hands cover her heated face. "Is it Todoroki?!" she gasps.

"I'm going to stick with my favorite hero, how about that?" Kagome says as she continues to the tent, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"What about that purple haired guy? The one that called you 'damsel'."

"I-I don't like anyone," Kagome whines, her mind now racing with possible romances. She couldn't be thinking of that right now, she was trying to become a hero, not act like a normal school girl with a crush. Did she have a crush?

Kagome enters the tent, finding Recovery Girl and Izuku watching monitors of each exam. Izuku smiles widely at Kagome and Ochaco as they walk in. "Congratulations on passing!" he says cheerfully.

"Yeah, you too," Ochaco beams back. Kagome opens her mouth to speak, only for the words to die on her tongue as she spots Katsuki's unconscious body laying on one of the beds. Kagome rushes to his side, concern evident in her eyes as she grabs his hand tightly. Just because she was upset didn't mean she doesn't care about him. "Is he going to be ok?" She turns to Recovery Girl as she takes her mask off.

"He just needs some rest," the Pro confirms as Kagome sighs out in relief and looks down at Katsuki's sleeping face. They were training to be heroes and that came with a lot of hard work and exhaustion, that Kagome knew, yet she couldn't help but worry over her destructive friend. Izuku keeps his gaze solely on Kagome's form, watching how her thumb gently rubs Katsuki's hand like nothing had happened between them. His heart clenches painfully as his eyes gain a gleam of jealously. Ochaco glances between Kagome and Izuku, feeling slightly out of place in the tent yet wanting to know how the scene would unfold for her friends. Recovery Girl keeps her focus mainly on the monitors in front of her while keeping track of how the teens around her were acting.

"I'm going to see where the others are at," Ochaco chimes nervously before leaving the tent. Kagome waves at her as she moves over to Izuku.

"What happened in there?" Kagome asks with a soft voice as she sits down. Izuku swallows dryly, not sure how to tell her that All Might had been talking to Katsuki about her at one point.

"I get it," All Might says. "This is about Midoriya's incredible growth, right?" The Pro narrows his eyes as he continues. "Or is it something completely different?"

"Zip it!" Katsuki pants out. "It's none of your damn business!" Izuku could tell he was tired, they both were. Yet when Katsuki spoke the next line, something in him snapped. "If you're telling me I have to rely on him to pass, I'd rather lose." Izuku pushes from his confinements and lands a punch on Katsuki's cheek.

"That's not you!" Izuku yells. "The Kacchan I know would never say that! The Kacchan she knows would never back down." If he had to use her against him, so be it.

"All Might just really had us cornered, you know?" he says, promising to tell her about it later if he can. Kagome nods silently, looking back towards Katsuki's unconscious form. Izuku knew she was worried for their friend, but couldn't reduce the building pain in his chest at the look she was giving Katsuki.

* * *

Shigaraki holds a picture in his hand of two students from U.A. as someone calls for him from the door. New recruits were showing up to talk to him and he wasn't in the best of moods. Shippo sits next to him, eyeing the picture before Shigaraki makes them decay. He should have known they would become interested in her abilities considering how she did in the Sports Festival. None of his colleagues had come to him for any answers about her, however, thinking that he was lying about how he knew her to begin with. "Well, who are they?" Shigaraki sighs. A blonde school girl and a patchwork male walk in.

"In person, you're super gross, dude," the male says lazily, hands deep in his pants pockets. They were followers of Stain and wanted to help his ideology.

"Warp then out of here." Bad mood becoming worse for Shiguraki, letting Shippo know a show was about to start. Leaning with his back against the bar, Shippo meets the males gaze as a smirk plays on his lips. The girl is the first to be introduced, saying that she is the suspect of a string of murders done by bloodletting yet her face hasn't been revealed to the public. The male didn't give much information about himself, not even his real name. So Himiko Toga and Dabi? Nothing stood out about him besides the staples and scars covering him.

"Well, I'm bored," Shippo sighs loudly as he gets up. It was either they joined or they were going to die by Shigaraki's hands and Shippo didn't care enough to stay around. "Let me know if they end up joining." Taking a deep breath, he hesitates for a split second, his eyes darting back to the pair behind him before leaving the bar. Why could he smell Kagome?

* * *

Shopping. Why the hell did she ever agree to go shopping with the entire class? After Aizawa informed them that they were all going to the camp, Hagakure had thrown the idea out to go shopping together as a class. So here she currently is, standing in the middle of the mall like it was a field trip. Most everyone split up to find what they needed for camp, leaving Kagome, Izuku, and Ochaco. "They all went in a hurry," Izuku mutters. "What about you, Ochaco?"

"I need to grab some bug spray, actually," she beams, catching Kagome looking at her with the same teasing look from the practical exam. "Y-you know, pesky mosquitoes and e-everything." Her mind goes back to her study date with Iida and how she hadn't noticed that Kagome saw her ask. Embarrassment fills the girl as she runs off, talking about bugs.

"A-am I the bug?" Izuku points to himself, slightly hurt.

"No, Zuzu," Kagome says as she tries not to laugh. "She doesn't mean that you're the bug." Izuku calms down, thankful that Kagome was still there.

"Ooooh cool! You two are from U.A.," a male calls from behind them. The aura making Kagome go on high alert, remembering it from the day the reporters broke into the school. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Huh?" Izuku says as he starts turning around, only for the male to put his arms on his and Kagome's shoulders.

"You're the kid who got wrecked in the Sports Festival, right?" he asks Izuku then turns to Kagome. "And you're the girl who couldn't be mind controlled." The male goes on about the Hosu incident, making Izuku surprised he knew so much about him. Kagome stays quiet, using the second skin technique she had learned with her barriers. "To think that we'd meet again, here." Now it clicks for Izuku, making him scared for both himself and Kagome, yet she was perfectly calm. "Well I guess for you, we last met at that attack on U.A.," the male says as he slips his hands to their throats, noticing a faint pink gleam on Kagome's skin while keeping at least one finger away from them. "Let's chat."

"If you try anything, the heroes will be here," Kagome says confidently, surprising both with her unfazed expression. Was she bored?

"No doubt," Shigaraki smirks before gesturing towards the crowd around them. "But take a look at them-"

"They'll be fine," Kagome interrupts. "Oblivious, in fact." She could feel Naraku's aura on him, like he had a helping hand in shaping the villain holding her neck. Izuku was afraid before, but now he was terrified for Kagome's safety. One doesn't just talk to a supervillain like that unless they had a death wish.

"'G-gome, you really shouldn't-"

"If he was going to hurt us he would have done so," she says cutting him off. She was far from calm, getting more irate as time went by and she couldn't get Izuku away from this villain.

"You're smart, but you should watch your tongue," Shiguraki chuckles. "It could get you killed."

"It would have already happened if that was the case." She could talk about her death easier than anyone else could, that much Izuku knew, but she didn't have to be so blunt about it. Now she was upset, not being able to control her tongue as it was moving faster than her brain. "How's Shippo? Is he doing ok?" Change the topic to distract them then find your escape.

"Why would you want to know about a villain," Shigaraki asks, slightly surprised but doesn't show it. So the care between them was mutual and perhaps Shippo wasn't lying about how he knew her. That gave him more questions than answers about the girl. "A fox demon wouldn't care for a human hero."

"So even he hasn't said anything?" She questions, ignoring his comment all together. "He's always been such a loyal little fox." Shigaraki doesn't answer her this time, adding to Kagome's growing annoyance. "Then why exactly are you here? You wanted to talk right?" He wanted her to stop speaking, his unused finger getting closer to her neck much to Izuku's dismay. "Your aura says that you're jealous and upset."

"Kagome you should really sto-"

"You're exactly right. That's why I came here to talk to you abou-"

"Usually you would go to a therapist to vent about problems, not hold two innocent students against their will to get it out." Kagome was done with the villain.

"Humor me then," Shigaraki glares at her before talking about Stain and how he was being overshadowed by the Hero Killer. Kagome didn't care enough to listen to what he was saying, just keeping a close eye on the hand on Izuku's neck. This wasn't a conversation meant for her, she was just caught in the situation it seemed. "I get it now," he says almost menacingly. "It's all because of All Might." He grips their necks tightly, not letting his last finger touch Izuku but somehow absentminded about Kagome, gripping her with all five fingers connecting to her skin. Izuku gasps for air as Shigaraki continues about All Might's smile telling others that there wasn't anyone he couldn't save. Kagome grabs at the hand on her as she struggles to breathe, feeling Ochaco get closer by the second.

"Kagome? Deku?" the brunette says confused. "A friend? No.. It doesn't look like it…" Kagome tries to remain calm as she looks at her friend. "Could you get off of them?"

"Th-theres nothing to worry about Ochaco," Kagome smiles at her just as Izuku goes to say something. "But you should stay out of the splash zone." Shigaraki pulls away from the pair, putting his hands up in an act of innocence.

"I didn't know they came with other people. Sorry about that," he smiles through his facade before walking away from them. "I'll be off. You know what happens if you follow me." As Izuku coughs while trying to breathe, Kagome smiles just as innocently as Shigaraki had been.

"Shigaraki," she beams falsely. "What is All For One after?" Her question shocks Ochaco, letting the girl know exactly who the "friend" was. Izuku glances at her while steadying his breathing, surprised she was able to be so calm in a situation like this despite what she had told him.

"The only thing you should be worrying about is the next time we meet," Shiguraki answers. "Because that's when you die." Ochaco is quick to call the heroes, giving them their location as Shiguraki disappears from view. Kagome releases her skin barrier with a deep breath and rubs her neck gently. He must have realized it, too as she could still feel confusion swirl within his aura.

Their class finds them shortly after as Kagome and Izuku are taken in for interviews. After spilling everything besides the part about Shippo, Kagome and Izuku are almost done with their day when they are greeted outside by their mothers. Mama Higurashi was calm while Inko Midoriya was sobbing over the safety of her son.

With the day done and everything coming to a calm end, Kagome finds herself staring up at her ceiling from her bed. She almost blew it, she could have gotten Izuku killed with how reckless her words were and she knew it. How could she be so stupid as to bring Shippo up? Why did she think she would get any type of answer from an apathetic villain? Her mind races, questioning herself and her choices. Had she always been this careless? Perhaps at the beginning of her first adventure, but now she should be able to think things through, right?

Kagome tries to force herself to sleep, tossing and turning as Ochaco's words plague her mind. _"Your reaction says otherwise." "You gotta like someone!" _No, she can't let those thoughts take over again. Kagome can't afford another situation like Inuyasha. He was her distraction, yet her main focus. But why had Ochaco mentioned Todoroki and Hitoshi? She could understand Izuku and Katsuki being brought up but the other two? Kagome's heart races at the thought of any of the four males fancying her like that, yet has more of a dull ache when thinking of Katsuki. While she was ready to forgive him, she wasn't ready to face him again.

Later she would let herself dwell on the idea of a crush, but for now she needs to focus on the events happening around her. With the villains, the demons, and the ache of the jewel in her chest growing more persistent as the days go by. "Midoriko, I'm still waiting on your call."


End file.
